Sands In An Hourglass
by Dark-Ally25
Summary: Ally an child born of abnormality, finds herself on a gruling journey with Albert Wesker to destroy Chris Redfeild. With a promise of revenge in her heart, and a powerful ally at her side, will the sands of her hourglass run out?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, my firsr RE story... anyway i just want to start off by saying the reason this one has so many chappies already is because i have been working on it awhile mmk? i also update the chapters on first before posting here so if they haven't been updated in awhile my screen name on deviantart is luffyxzolo26 mmk? Well enjoy.

* * *

Sand In an Hourglass

Before we start I want to say one thing… This is my story, whether or not you like it, it's all up to you. This is what truly happened, in the eyes of a girl and a woman… This is my story, the story of Ally Ashford… and what had happened during the fall of umbrella, my family and my… heh… well, I'll let you read yourself…  
-Ally Dark Ashford

Chapter one

A small female sat in a room full of plush toys, her mind focused on her plush cat. Snuggling it close to her pale face, her platinum blonde hair fell over it covering its artificial nose. Chuckling she straightened her dress pants, un-tucked her dress shirt and carrying the stuffed animal with her. As she looked around the room looking for her father she smiled. Where did he go?  
She stepped out of the room, her small steps echoing down the corridor as she did so, making an eerie almost illusive sound. She then turned a corner of the hall and strode across the red carpet before stopping on the staircase balcony above receptionists desk. Looking down from the balcony perch upon the staircase, she led herself down the staircase and stopped. There was normally never were many people around yet there was a whole room full now… why was that?  
Oh, well. It wasn't important right? Not like her dad was a complete psychopathic nutcase or anything.  
She smiled at the receptionist whom smiled back in return.  
"Good day miss Ally," the receptionist spoke to the young Ashford.  
"Good morning Miss Fletcher," Ally nodded, leaving the woman behind.  
Pressing on she saw her father enter the room, Ally smiled running over and leaping into her father's arms.  
"Good morning dear," he said in a female voice before clearing his throat and talking normally, "I'm sorry you know how I get," he chuckled.  
"I know you just miss momma,"  
Alfred nodded snuggling his dear one into his chest and then reluctantly setting her back down upon the floor. Looking around he commenced to say something about the building of something new. Ally already knew what was happening, and she already knew no one would make it out of the construction alive.

Ally began playing with some dogs from the outside fence; throwing them scrap meats and watching them run around crazily. The dogs were used as guards and for experimentation at the military facility they had on this island. As Ally looked about the gated part of the facility and saw the tank in the middle of the yarded complex, she couldn't help but feel happy. Her father said she'd be able to see her mother soon! Ally hugged one of the dogs with joy kissing it on its black nose before singing, "Once there was a friendly but naïve king, whom wed a very nasty queen, the king was loved but~ the queen was feared…" and strode off to bed.

A horrible storm brewed outside, lightning flashed and rain pelted the windows with such force it was surprising they didn't break. Ally tossed in her bed, the young one being terrified of thunderstorms. She hid her head beneath the pillow and whimpered. The storms had never been this bad before… had they?  
Glancing over at the window, she took in the sight of a lighting bolt striking a tree in the grounds and causing it to collapse. Ally let out a shaky breath and slowly, the five year old slid out of bed and stumbled towards the window. Her mother had always loved them… well… at least that was what father had said.  
As she shook slightly, she began to smile as she watched the rain dance carelessly upon the window. With another flash of lightening and a booming thunder to follow, she calmed down ever so slightly, felling as if the storm were singing her a lullaby.  
She straightened out her blue silken nightgown and headed back towards her bed. Another boom, only it sounded different. Ally stopped and listened, screams could be heard as well. But… father was never up this early or stayed awake this long to kill and shred people… something was horribly wrong. Ally could feel this danger in her bones.  
She stopped turning slowly back towards the window as another ear piercing scream was heard. Ally covered her ears and watched as a tree fell in on her room. She ran as fast as she could to the opposite side grabbing the shelf which hung on her wall as the floor beneath where the tree had landed, collapsed. She let out a wail of petrified horror as she felt the cold rain smack her body and the dizziness that came with being so high up wash over her.  
She felt her hands start to slip and she dug her nails into the wood. She clenched her teeth and her eyes watered as her nails felt splinters beneath them. She looked down and gave a cry realizing how high up she truly was…  
Slipping away from the grip she fell several feet into the soft leaves of the tree smacking her arm on a branch. She gave a cry and looked around.  
People were running around like chickens with here heads cut off screaming about some outbreak. But what type of outbreak could it be? If it was the dogs, couldn't they just round them up like usual? If it was the ant hill all they had to do was talk to her or her father…  
What was so terrifying it sent everyone…?  
She froze, seeing a man get jumped and tackled to the ground by her favorite dog will. She held back a painful cry as the dog tor at the man's throat, sending red blood oozing from his neck and into puddles on the ground. She watched as the creature, whose brown fur was now covered in blood, while his white ears were now raw and his once blue eyes now shone red with bloodlust, tore open the scientists' stomach to feast upon the intestines.  
Ally slid back a few feet and felt her arm twinge. As she looked she saw that she'd made a decent sized gash in her arm, she wasn't too worried, knowing it would heal itself in a matter of minutes, but she was smart enough to know blood attracted blood thirsty predators.  
Her heart thumped in her chest, as she looked around for a place to run and hide. She stopped and looked at the military base that was a mere few yards or so away. She could hide out there until it all cleared up. Her father would surely find her there, knowing of the facility's high tech security and B.O.W.s.  
Ally prepared herself to run but shook as she heard footsteps behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked behind her to see Miss Fletcher the secretary.  
"Oh, it's just you miss Fletcher…" Ally chuckled as she peered at the dirty woman, whose brown curly hair had now been weighed down by the rain, "Miss Fletcher?"  
She lunged at Ally as Ally scrambled several feet backwards into the tree. Had she gone nuts too? Looking into the woman's eyes, she saw the same blood lust behind them along with a piece of her face missing. Ally shook her head and ran towards the complex, catching the dogs' sight along with the secretaries. Ally panted as she neared the complex, feeling the dog's breath hot on her heals, darting inside and slamming the door, she heard the dog smack into it as well with a sickening crack. Some growls were heard but soon disappeared with the sound of crunching bones.  
Ally wiped the wet hair from her forehead as she glanced around the complex for the security station. She was cold, wet, scared, somewhat hungry and really craving a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. She looked at the wound on her arm which had ceased to exist anymore, being nothing more than a blood stain in her clothing now. Pushing her hair behind her again, she realized she'd left her glasses in her room, she shook her head weakly. Her vision was horrible without the aid of them. Her reasoning for running so well in the beginning was because the rain made it hard to see anyway because it was so heavy.  
Though luckily she had an extra pair she'd left in the security office in case of an emergency. As she walked over the tiled floor, she spotted the office door which was a nice wooden one of oak and a striped design. Walking inside she went over to one of the dresser drawers near the printing machine and reached inside pulling out a pair of red rimmed glasses, sliding them onto her face.  
Letting out a sigh of relief she walked towards the back of the security office to see one of the security guards standing there. Smiling she walked over, "Think you could help me? There's a bunch of weirdoes running around outside and they're trying to hurt everyone and …" she stopped looking at the man as he bent over a desk and started to vomit up blood.  
"W…wha?" she stuttered.  
The man turned around his face extremely pale, "N…no… ge… get… out….," he grumbled.  
Ally looked at the odd man with curiosity, seeing that he was holding his stomach as well. Ally looked around seeing the green herb plant that umbrella had conjured through experimentation to find an instant healing cure for wounds. Grabbing the plant she mashed it up and went over to the man to apply it to the wound. He coughed up blood once more and his back started to grow outwards. Ally took a few steps back and peered at him with frightened eyes. He began to turn yellow and his right arm grew to an outrageous level, backing out of the room she escaped through the door as the monster let out a terrifying roar. Ally panted, maybe there would be in the biohazard room? No that was a stupid idea, whom would be in there anyway? Well, it was worth a shot… if anything maybe there would be something that she could use to defend herself. Walking back towards the entrance but making an immediate left before reaching the door and entering a hallway with stairs.  
Walking up the stairs she went down another hall and entering the laboratory. Inside she saw that there were several tanks full of some embryonic like lizards and such, A few men were inside checking out the place. She banged on the glass but they didn't hear her. Ally soon gave up on the men, they would probably only slow her down anyway. Not that they were any help…  
She then saw a combat knife. However, Ally had no experience with weapons whatsoever, only seeing her father fire a sniper rifle at the shooting range in there back yard a few times but that was all.  
Grabbing it she looked around for something to hold it in for when she ran. Spotting some duct tape she took the soft silk tie that hung around her night gown and taped the sheath to it. Keeping the blade out for now she walked towards the exit and looked back at the door she'd just came from, "I hope there smart enough to leave while they can…"

Ally darted throughout the complex looking for her father in the air port portion of the place. Shouting for him in areas she knew were safe. The knife she held was currently sheathed, not having to have been used so far. Walking along the board walk to the other side of the complex, she saw a large steel box held tightly wedged between two walls. Passing by and crawling through a crawl space, she wound up on the other side. Looking at the planes which lined the cockpit she sighed.  
GRRRR….  
She stopped, "what was that?" she thought to herself.  
Turning around she spotted a creature the size of her, it was large as well being pink in color. Ally took a few steps back, what was the thing?  
It let out a growl as a large pink tongue protruded from its mouth, sharp teeth accompanying it. Ally saw it also had a brain visible to the naked eye. That had to be one of its' weak points. Ally shakily drew the knife from her belt and looked at the creature, whose claws were scraping the ground making a deadly metallic scrape as it did so.  
Ally gulped, her first fight with god knows what. She'd much rather be going head to head with the zombie like creatures outside. Taking a few steps forward the creature charged and shoved its' claws into the metal flooring as Ally dove out of the way barley missing those deadly claws. Turning around she went over and stabbed it in the back making blood seep from it viciously.  
Flinging her off its' back it growled and lashed out with a long tongue, whipping her off her feet and onto her face. Blood seeped from her nose as she groaned and rolled away on her side the creature snapping at the previous place she'd been. Maybe this was one of the lickers her father had told her about? Though the complex only had one out of all of the monsters there.  
Ally stood once more and stood her ground as it lunged, extending her arm with the knife outwards and stabbing it in the brain. It squealed and staggered back. Ally panted frowning and ran forwards running the knife into it's' head again and then slashing into its brain with a downwards thrust.  
Knocking the small female back with its claws Ally winced as three claw marks crossed her stomach and chest. She coughed and was worried to spy blood from her mouth. The creature however stumbled and fell over. She was lucky to have caught it in a weakened state most likely.  
Ally's vision blurred as she fell backwards over a railing and hit something soft and squeaky, like leather. She felt the warm blood seep over her stomach as she closed her eyes. It was surprisingly warm where she was, and comfy… she was so tired…  
Closing her eyes she snuggled down into the spot she lay and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is up, enjoy and dance in my tormental chamber of cliffhangers!!! BWAHAHAHA!

Sand In An Hourglass

"For far too long I have been kept in the dark, and now it is my chance to shine,"

Chapter Two

Ally felt a warm hand on her side as she was lifted from the place she was sleeping in and cradled. Opening her eyes she looked at who was carrying her. A man with brown spiked hair… a pair of blue eyes… tan skin… and a tacky green armor vest? She shook her head and looked at him more directly, her hands feeling the wound which was now too shallow to be considered life threatening.  
"Hey are you alright?" The man asked as he sat the young girl onto the ground.  
Ally immediately checked her surroundings. They were surrounded by a cold air which wiped at Ally's face like a hard whip. The place had been trashed by a fallen airplane and several tentacle like protrusions fell from the walls. Looking up once more she smiled, "I'm fine thank you," she stood up and brushed off some frost from her legs, her slippers clinging to her feet. She shuddered being weak against the cold as well, though she never fully understood why…  
"Well, then… you should stay here alright? It'll be safer for you,"  
Ally shook her head yet again confused. Was this her father's artic base? It was as if hell froze over for it… why was she here? Looking at the man she asked, "Have you seen father?"  
"Father? I found you in this plane when I landed, I'm sorry to say but your father's probably…" he trailed off.  
"You mean dead…? You don't have to be afraid to say it you know. I know he is still alive, he wouldn't die to a simple take over," with that she strolled off away from the man.  
"Wait!" he called to her.  
Ally ran from him. She was much faster than him and would most defiantly escape this… kidnapper… that's what he had to be. Someone sent to kidnap her and use her as ransom. She'd taken on monsters bigger than this man, she wouldn't be swayed easily. Passing by one of the tentacles she was surprised to see it didn't attack her at all, but lunged at the other man as if he were the worst thing in the world.  
Ally tripped falling into a vent and rolling out onto some concrete. As she peered about she saw she was on a patio in front of a large mansion. Her mother and father's mansion… this was where her mother was kept.  
Ally ran over to the doors and tugged at one. She fell backwards in defeat though, finding they were locked up tight. She gave a vicious growl as she wanted to see her mother.  
"Damn it! Open up the door!!" she pounded on the door and gave a few quick gasps. Indeed it was warmer in this area, but the earlier exposure to the cold had made her body feel stiff and hard to move. She looked around for another way into the building and failing miserably.  
Suddenly she saw a shadowed figure move towards pillars which resided by an opening. Curious and hoping for an alternate way in she followed and found herself in a large laboratory. She stopped to gaze at some machines, most of which had once contained millions of ants for her mother's experiments.  
She then saw the shadowed figure was a dirty blonde. She'd never seen this man before either. Sliding herself towards him she grabbed the slack of his pants and tugged, the man turned around at lightning speed and aimed a gun at the young girl before lowering it in surprise. Though the man remained silent and seemed to be calm, peering through a pair of dark sunglasses.  
"Hello sir, who are you?" Ally took to blonde easier than any other person because of her parents.  
The man looked sown at her, "None of your concern…" he replied as he typed a few things into the computer and left her there alone in the darkness. She swore she heard him curse once as he ran into something in the dark, but she could have just been hearing things.  
Ally huffed as she looked around easily in the dark, her vision actually being a lot better at night than in the daylight. Some things radiated heat while others emanated cold, she could easily sense the difference.  
Moving into another room she found a drawer had been left shoved open and a key dangled over the drawers handle carelessly as if the person were in a rush. Ally grabbed the key and tucked it into her pocket knowing it was the house key from its royal king and queen ant engraving upon the handle of it.  
As she tailed back to the mansion she found the pond to be slightly noisier than when she had first been there. Cautiously she looked around and saw a huge purple toad like creature swimming in the water around the house.  
Tip toeing she slid the key into the door and clicked it open, slipping inside before the creature could notice her.  
Being back inside the mansion was a great feeling for little Ally. She smiled again as she looked upon the steps she would run up and down at her leisure when her father would come back to check on her.  
Though surprisingly, and to speak of the devil she saw the door leading to her mother's chamber was open. She gave an existed chuckle and ran up the stairs into the room that was on the other side. A long hallway followed the door and curled around many rooms, two being her mother and fathers, and hers being hidden behind some drapery and untouched.  
Ally followed this hallway to a room full of insects, ants to be correct. She walked towards her mothers' chamber as the ants parted a pathway as if she was Moses. Ally knew her father would be there for sure, he always went there to see mother. She stopped and her smile faded once she saw all the blood which trailed down the wall. It appeared as whatever had made the mess had done it with the last of there strength.  
Ally honestly wondered if it was either the man from earlier with brown hair or maybe... was it the dirty blonde haired man dressed in black? She shook her thoughts away and walked towards the sliding door as she proceeded though it.  
The room was deathly still, even the normally beeping monitors were silent and only the sound of the generator below was heard to be running. She approached the stairs which held ridiculous amounts of blood, upon there once clean marble physique.  
As Ally looked around she saw the tube from earlier that had held her mother. It seemed to be quiet as well as there was no water heard bubbling inside of it. And no steady respirator to be heard either. She gulped and input the pass code into the tank.  
As it opened she fell backwards at the weight of something falling onto her. Scared she heaved it off the top of her and gasped looking at what had ensued to attack her. She crawled over to the body and shook it, a cry captured in her throat, "Father?!" she gave a shaky whimper, "FATHER!!" she fell atop the body and sobbed.  
After a few moments she wiped away her sniffles and tears, pulling the lids of her father's eyes shut as well. That man… he was right… her father had been killed… and she was sure he had something to do with it.  
Mixed with emotions of fear, loneliness, scared, angry… she marched towards the main entrance only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and drew her knife ready to attack any intruder with tear filled ayes.  
Thrusting the blade down it was caught by a gloved hand. Ally gasped and dropped the knife as it stuck in the metal railing, "M… mother…?"  
Alexia stood before her, her blonde hair cascading down her back in silky perfection while her eyes stayed locked on Ally. Ally let out a sob and hugged onto her mother for the very first time. Alexia's purple dress caught the tears as she picked up the small child and snuggled her under her chin, "I know your sad little one… but mommy will protect you now…"  
"B… but father… he's…!"  
Alexia shushed the scared and saddened child as she pressed her to her bosom, and held her in her arms, "Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind kings' heart, he lost his life and…his lady love…" Alexia sung to her daughter.  
Ally felt her head become light as she sniffled again and felt warm, her mother's body being seemingly much hotter than her own…why was this? Why was all this weird stuff happening? Why was she so… sleepy…?  
Ally gave a yawn and once again fell asleep.

Ally awoke with a start as some shots were heard from another room. Looking around she found she was tucked into her mother's bed and was dressed in a pair of clean black sweat pants, white socks and a clean blue T-shirt. She rubbed her eyes and searched for her glasses, which she soon discovered were on the table. Throwing them onto her face she followed the sounds of the gun fire, more than sure that they were dangerous.  
This made no sense to why she followed them.  
Maybe she was desperate… maybe she was curious, or maybe the years of unstable DNA were finally taking affect. All she knew was that the explosions were dangerous and one way or another she had to get to the source as soon as she could.  
Stumbling up a flight of stairs she found herself on a balcony of steel above the ant nest that she'd seen earlier. Ally also saw the man from earlier, the brunette. Her mother, who was now in a vicious yet beautiful looking monster like form, took on the man fluently and efficiently as well. Smashing her fist into his face before throwing fire at him she laughed.  
Chris fired a bullet at Alexia, nailing her in the chest. As she stumbled backwards, Ally screamed, she couldn't lose her mother too! She ran to her mothers' side to have her own mother throw a barrage of flames in her pathway stopping her, yet knowing they wouldn't hurt her.  
Alexia turned to her baby with the saddest face a monster could give and smiled whispering, 'I love you'.  
"Mommy!"  
Alexia shook her head and a tear rolled down her face as her body began to transform into a secondary stage, "I won't be a good mother after this… then again, I never was a good one to begin with was I?"  
Alexia turned into a monstrous creature which resembled an ant.  
Ally fell to her knees begin her mother to look at her, but she never did and kept attacking the human, whom soon destroyed that form causing her to turn into yet a third form.  
Ally screamed as the fire finally died down and she jumped through it and threw herself at the brunette even though her frame was too small to do anything as all.  
Ally reached for her knife to discover that it had been removed from her person. Had her mother done it? Had she known this would happen in the end? She was an intelligent woman. Ally bit the offenders' leg as he fired the final blow and rendered the woman helpless as she disintegrated into nothing.  
Ally cried, "No…. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she pounded her fists into the grate beneath her as she saw the ants in the ant hill die and fall away. She knew she had now lost her mother as well.  
She glared at the brunette as she pounded her small fists into his leg, "WHY! WHY'D YOU AVE TO KILL HER!? YOU! YOU BASTARD!" she fell to her knees, feeling as if it was too much for a five, almost six year old to handle. She sniffled feeling the man lift her up as she went limp in his arms and lost her will.  
She felt her body being slung around and being evaded from zombies. Even though the complex was falling apart and exploding the whole room seemed silent, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She shook violently a moment before throwing up.  
The man's shoes were covered in it, and luckily it had missed Ally. She let one more tear fall from her face as she felt something crinkle where the knife had once been held.  
The man stopped and sat the small girl sown as she saw the sandy haired man again. They were arguing about something that Ally had no idea about.  
Pulling out the paper she saw it was written in fancy hand writing.

Entry Log 1128  
I had to report today that I have taken with child. I also have to report I know how my experiment will work but, I will have to die for it to be successful. It is for the glory of the Ashford family! I must say it is a brilliant idea indeed and the child will be blessed with extremely useful and unmatched abilities. I hope my husband may care for the child, for I will not be able to while in this state I will be frozen in… it will take ten years before I will awaken and give birth… this is why I shall die.  
I will wake up before the metamorphosis is complete.  
I am sorry Alfred…  
I am sorry my unborn child….  
Maybe I am being selfish but,  
I wish you all the brightest future.  
I may die but I do not regret your birth Ally…  
I love you dearly….  
-Alexia Ashford  
Mother

Ally stopped and crumpled the paper in her fists. It was her fault her mother had to die!? Did it mean it was her fault her father was driven to insanity..!?  
She looked to see the two men were fighting now, and the blonde had easily endured a strong amount of steel girders to the head. He was fast like a dragonfly, strong like the worker ant, determined like the queen and defensive like the drone…  
Ally wiped her tears away and frowned before giving a weak growl. No it wasn't her fault… it was that mans! The man in green! He killed her mother! He had to have killed her father as well! She let out a low growl as the man in green retreated and left the blonde in the falling rubble. She looked over at the man and approached him, the man once again looking confused.  
"I have something you want, don't I?" Ally smirked, her eyes flashing a blood red.  
The man looked in amusement before going down on one knee and looking the young child in the eyes, "You're the child of Ashford… aren't you…?" he said smugly.  
"Yes, I am… Ally Ashford,"  
"Hmm… what are your standards…?"  
"All I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose…" Ally gave a weak smile.  
"A purpose hmm? Fine," He extended an arm and held his hand out to the small girl his burns starting to heal themselves, "My name is Albert Wesker… come with me to umbrella corp."  
"I will under one condition only,"  
"I wish for you to kill the brunette I saw earlier," she growled tears being held back once more.  
"Chris has been on my list for far too long, I planned to do it anyway…" the man's words were venom.  
Ally smiled, now serving another purpose besides revenge. She would make sure that this man would smile as much as possible around her, no matter how tough it would be.  
Ally nodded and took the man's hand, "Yes, I will go to umbrella corp. Then I will follow you to the ends of the earth, I promise,"  
"What ever you say dear heart…" he stated it as he did to Claire when he had called her heart.  
Ally followed Wesker to the evacuation chopper and escaped before the island blew itself up. As she looked at the now destroyed island, she strangely enough smiled, knowing that there parents deaths were befitting to only the greatest of kings and queens.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feel the blood rush through your Veins! For it is the Ashfords power!"

Chapter Three

"HA! HIYA!" Ally yelled as she threw a whip kick at Wesker, attempting to keep her timing in sync with the older mans.

It had been a few years since the girl had become a partner to Wesker. Her inner skills more developed, her mind more focused, and surly more grown up. Her hair was longer now, reaching the bottom of her rear, her figure more slender but still short. She was five feet tall at the tallest. She also now was assigned an outfit of leather much resembling the older mans, but more frame fitting for the sake of fighting. Combat boots were a mandatory wear for the risk of injury to the feet.

She panted and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Take this!" She jumped into the air and pulled out a pistol firing three rounds towards Wesker's face. Wesker quickly dodged the blows before coming up to Ally and slamming his fist hard into Ally's ribcage.

Ally gasped but caught herself on the wall rebounding off the side and landing on her feet. Catching her breath she sped around Wesker and threw her feet under him, knocking him off his feet and grabbing her gun. ' I might actually win a round!!!' she smiled to herself, straddling the man's waist and pulling out her pistol only to be thrown onto her stomach and restrained by the man.

"Well, you didn't do to horrible..." Wesker gave an smirk, and withdrew him self from her holding, standing up to brush the blood and dirt from his leather attire, "With a little practice... you'll make a fine sidekick..." he seemed calm, though the fact that he would be able to control a whole new strain of virus fascinated him to no end. The thought of that virus running through her veins... he would prepare it by making her stronger, and then he himself could have it for his own. But first was the question of how to extract it.

"Darn! I almost had ya!" she smiled and stood up, a few broken ribs, but each would fix them selves within the hour or so, "So what is our goal today? Hopefully not paperwork again..." She gave a small smile, but the tone of voice said otherwise. Ally hated doing paperwork, and part of the job of being Wesker's partner was... well, helping with the paper work..."

"No we have much bigger plans at the moment..." Wesker gave a low chuckle. She shook. How he managed to do that was beyond her, but it wasn't out of fear, "No our job will be to acquire a new strain of virus, something to my knowledge that has been recognized as the Addonexus virus or, A-Virus..."

"Isn't Addonexus Latin for 'death'?" Ally asked curiously.

"Yes... yes it is," he seemed to let off a chuckle at this knowledge.

Ally didn't care if he was a psycho path after all she was loyal to this man till the end. He promised revenge, she didn't care about power, but she wanted...

She shook her thoughts away and turned her attention back to Wesker whom was eyeballing some reports of there next mission, "So what country are we going too? Will we have any fun while we're there? Killing outbreaks of course..." she tried to act cool about it, not wanting to show how excited she was to break away from an office and actually make some noise for once. At sixteen, Ally hadn't once been out of the country, and she had a feeling they were going fa-r away from America. Call it a hunch.

"Well, we need to keep a low profile. If the situation calls for it, fire without hesitation,"

Ally nodded, "So where are we going exactly?"

"France dear heart, France,"

Ally had been aboard a plane for about three hours now. Yes, THREE HOURS... She felt she could stand it awhile longer, honestly she was a very patient person. But when the only thing she could hear is the buzzing of chopper propellers and complete silence between her and her partner, tensions tended to get high, and nerves a bit unraveled. Ally also wasn't sure of the severity of the outbreak as well, so not knowing what she was going up against had her a bit antsy.

"So how much longer until we arrive?" she asked, tucking her hands behind her head and looking over at the taller man.

"We should arrive soon... less than ten minutes,"

"Alright,"

Sure enough in about ten minutes, they had landed, and what Ally saw surprised her a bit. Unlike most zombies, who scattered around looking for human flesh to feed on and such. There were none to be seen... not even a mutated monster was seen throughout the horribly deteriorated city, "Have they already bombed the place?"

"No not yet, we have a few hours before they detonate Chatte city..." Wesker stated tightening his gloves around his hands before loading his Beretta. A handgun he'd acquired from his S.T.A.R.S. Days, and a fine handgun it was... Packing a couple of first aid sprays into his pockets as he tossed an extra at Ally, "Hold onto it, we may need it,"

Ally nodded, tucking the can into her jacket pocket, a red tank-top was seen beneath it, which had a few grenades of different varieties strapped to it. She loaded her own standard pistol and loaded a semi-automatic rifle onto her back. While Wesker seemed perfectly content with just his handgun, he tossed a few cartridges of ammo into his pockets, and Ally, following his example, did the same.

They then disembarked from the chopper they had been sitting in and got off onto the roof, which they had landed. Ally followed close behind as he opened the roof door, and took a few steps down steel stairs which echoed with every step. Ally felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was used to there being chaos and screaming during an outbreak, and Wesker had trained her for stuff like that. But the silence was what was killing her, the fact that there was no moaning of zombies, no screams of terror or pleas for help. No firing guns either, to which wasn't a surprise for once.

"Wesker when-,"

He put a hand to her mouth and brought his head level with hers, and looking at her through his tinted glasses he brought his finger to his mouth in a 'shushing' motion. Soon after he pointed ahead, and Ally could see some creatures obviously from the mutation, standing ahead of them. There eyes were swollen and it looked as if there flesh were rotting from the bones upon its body. As it made gasps, it was obvious the creature was still alive, though how was another story. It breathed, but decayed, it had human functions, but appeared to be dead.

"Subject rots from the outside, poor creature appears to still be alive, its living tissue is slowly decaying, probably as a result of the breaking down of the barrier between lining tissue and dead," Wesker stated into a small recorder as he put the small device into his pocket. As he swiped back a loose hair from his head, he sighed and pulled out his Beretta, firing two rounds. Ally winced only to discover the shots were silenced, letting out a sigh she smiled up at the older man, "Let's continue dear heart," he nodded at her.

"Alright," she nodded back as they proceeded down another hallway.

Ally was amazed by the sight she saw next, entering a room full of computers and embryonic like specimens that hung in some sort of fluid of a yellow green like color. Ally chuckled, "You know they actually look kind of cute," she gave a smile at her partner, earning only a huff of irritation.

Wesker began putting in something into the computer, his fingers flying across the keys as he took a few steps back afterward and pulled out yet another device. It looked magnetized and was the size of a small box. Attaching it to the computer he began typing again with speed only known by the best of story writers. Ally peered closer as the screen flickered a bit and went blank, "Damn," Wesker cursed.

"What's wrong sir?"

"The computer saw through my attempts to bypass the system and get the information I need... we'll need to go to the basement level five and get the information from there. Be sure your gun is loaded and stay close when we head down there. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ally nodded, putting her pistol at her hip, and grabbing her sniper rifle from her back.

A crashing noise was heard from another room. Wesker's eyes darted towards the sound immediately, his stance was at one of a fighter, and while his eyes fixed on the door they had entered to enter the computer room.

Ally took more of a defensive stance, being more back up then anything else until Wesker needed her. Keeping her eyes fixed ahead as well, a large tiger like creature entered the room, and its eyes were glowing a deep golden color. Flesh was practically stripped from its back, exposing a backbone and skull. Ally looked from Wesker to the creature, her senses at a heightened state. When the creature looked at Wesker it leap up and caught him in the side at almost a teleporting speed.

Wesker caught the ground bringing him self up and slamming his fist into the creature head on, it sprawled out several feet away but jumped off the ground as fast as it could for another attack.

Ally took this as a helping opportunity, firing six rounds, and missing four of the shots, she hit the creature in the right front leg, leaving it angry, but still alive.

"I've told you several times Ally! Shoot it in the head! Don't show remorse in the death of a creature if it threatens your life! If you are worthy enough to be my partner then kill it with a death blow, not a shot that will waste ammo!" Wesker snarled, obviously upset that the tiger mutation was putting up a pretty good fight, and giving him a hard time. He didn't, however, reach for his gun wanting Ally to show her strength.

Ally's hands shook, Wesker would die if she didn't get a head shot. But she'd never killed anything before! Besides, Wesker had always done the final blow to kill the creatures. Seeing the large beast lunge at her partner again she gulped, she was a fantastic shot, but when she aimed for the head her aim went off.

It pinned Wesker, whom threw the beast off and slammed it into a wall.

"Now, Ally...!" he gave another growl.

Ally shook and pulled the trigger...to discover she'd forgotten to reload. Mentally cursing she pulled out some sniper rounds and loaded them into the barrel as fast as she could. Though during this time the tiger monster stood up, deciding Ally would be a much easier target it lunged at her while she was reloading and landed atop her with a 'THWUMP!' Ally held her breath but it didn't move from atop her. Upon closer observation she discovered the reason.

Wesker had killed it. A small 14 mm hole in its head, and some blood leaking from the point of entry the creature lay dead. Ally sighed as Wesker approached her.

"At least you listened to my orders... ext time be sure to reload, it may cost you your life, and your far to important to lose right now," Wesker stated, knowing she held the only sample of the Code Veronica XY Virus.

A small blush crossed Ally's face as she heard Wesker say that, "I... I'm important?"

"Yes, now get up and follow me... don't want you getting into trouble while my backs turned..."

Ally got up following Wesker, the blush still plastered across her face.

Seeing the injury in his side she began to worry more, even though she knew it would heal on it's own in a matter of an hour or so. Maybe not even that long considering that Wesker's healing abilities were far better than Ally's at the moment. She giggled to herself causing Wesker to stop and look at the girl, "Do you find something amusing dear heart?" he was still angry from the incident earlier.

"Huh? Oh, um, no just trying to think of..." she smiled knowing what she was going to say, "A way to make you laugh,"

Wesker chuckled, his expression changing a bit, "A way to make me laugh? Dear heart you can be funny, but not that funny..." he gave a playful smirk, something rare from him, unless he was about to kill someone or something.

"Fine, that will be one of my goals then,"

Wesker merely shook his head silently and continued to walk. All the while Ally held her head up slightly higher knowing she had something to reach for besides revenge and hate. She now would make the one person whom cared smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"The heartbeat of the animal inside of me is wild, yearning for the opportunity to kill"

"Will you help my urge?"

Chapter Four

The smell of decay hung even thicker the more they descended the staircase. The outbreak hadn't been that bad of an infestation so far, but who knew? Behind any corner could be a whole hoard of mutants just waiting to attack.

"So, how much longer until we reach the computer room?" Ally asked, getting more irritated by the unbelievable silence between them. She felt the adrenaline pump through her veins as she recalled there last fight with that mutated beast from before.

"We should arrive soon my dear heart," he said in a monotone.

"M-kay," Ally stated as a bright light room was before them.

Every sense within her being said 'TURN THE F*CK BACK' but of course she had promised to follow him. Getting closer she could swear her partner could sense the danger by now.

"Stay close and do not make a sound,"

Ally nodded.

Wesker drew his berretta, while Ally drew her pistol only to have it taken by Wesker. Confused, and somewhat paranoid, she looked at him curiously. He took the gun pocketed it and handed her a different gun, "Does more damage,"

Ally looked it over, a samurai's edge. She nodded; the gun had a lot better control and power compared to her standard pistol. Though now she was sure Wesker was training her to be a killer. Even an amateur shot could shoot the head off a zombie with this gun; its stability was just that good.

"Now I expect you to be a better shot,"

"Yes sir,"

As they moved in towards the center of the room, the light finally became accustomed to their eyes. Looking around they discovered the floor was tainted in deep red blood, quite fresh and drag marks leading from it. Ally looked closely, and a blood curdling scream was heard from the south part of the room. Instinct took over and Ally went to investigate.

"Ashford…!" Wesker yelled at the girl whom slid to a stop. Well, she would have if she wouldn't have slipped on the fresh blood on the floor, and slid into the other room…

She smacked the wall with an, "OMFH!" with a groan she shook her head. Going from the bright light to dark was fairly easy for her, but she knew it wouldn't be for Wesker, whose eyesight was horrible in the dark.

Looking around the room, she discovered the bowels of some creatures scattered around the room. Pocketing her glasses, for fear of breaking them, she took a few steps around. She couldn't find the entry of her slipping incident, and she couldn't see Wesker anywhere. She felt her back to discover her own blood, probably from the sniper rifle jamming into her back. She'd recover in a few minutes, but the fresh blood may attract other predators and she wasn't quite ready for 'fight of flight'.

She saw a large creature in the corner of the room, "F*ck…" she cursed, before covering her mouth and going back a few feet.

The creature let out a low growl. She took shallow breaths, it would be better to conserve ammo and run if she could. Looking for an escape she looked upwards seeing a glimmer of something. She then discovered she had fallen into a hole. A freaking' hole…. She shook her head and grabbed onto a low pillar top, and pushed herself off the wall, doing a series of zigzag maneuvers until reaching the top. Once atop she heaved a sigh of relief and chuckled only to be seized up by the front of her shirt, "Yip!"

"If you ever do a thing like that again, or blow our cover, I'll kill you where you stand!"

Ally gave a shaky nod, her feet loosing feeling and her stomach earning a sick feeling in its pit. She soon was put down onto the ground by Wesker, whom then continued his work in searching for the underground lab. Ally let out a sigh of relief, after all she had survived many run ins with Wesker's bad side and lived… but she was only warned once each time, a new death threat to accompany each one. She lifted her samurai edge and followed close behind the older man as they turned the following corner.

Wesker put his hand behind him and it connected with her stomach, "Wait…" he listened. Ally closed her eyes and listened too.

Sure enough buzzing could be heard, "An underground security beam? Wouldn't they have all been turned off during the outbreak?"

"Not necessarily, dear heart…"

Ally cocked her head, he could be right… well, he probably was right… he'd done more missions than she had out of the country. Though was a mission in France likely? Maybe…

"So now what?" Ally asked.

"Follow close and learn," he still sounded a bit sore from earlier. Not that she could blame him or anything because she did act kind of… stupid… though she still remained curious to what the strange yelling was from earlier.

"Right, I'll do that,"

It took about an hour, but the two partners eventually had arrived at the source of the buzzing. A large room was spread out before them, its walls polished to a pristine and perfect shine. The floor was laid the same way, all surfaces so shiny that you could see yourself in them.

Ally's breath was shaky and her palms began to sweat, "I don't like this…"

"Well then, you'll learn to like it won't you?" he chuckled.

"Do you get some sort of pleasure in teasing me or something!?" she squeaked.

"Yes, dear heart, I do,"

Ally huffed, "At least he's honest…" she thought silently.

Both entered the room back to back. It was quiet, very quiet… the room gave off only a silent buzz. Keeping her weapon at the ready and following Wesker's lead, they left the room without much hassle.

"That was weird…"

"Hmm…," was his only reply.

Ally put down her weapon, everything was so calm and yet, this fact alone kept the girl on edge. Wesker rested a hand on her shoulder before glancing down and pointing ahead, "When I tell you, you run understand?"

Ally looked confused, "Run? How fast?"

"As fast as you can,"

Ally nodded and readied herself in a starter's stance. Wesker meanwhile drew his berretta and prepared to shoot. Ally wondered what the man was up to as she prepared herself.

"Now!"

Ally bolted forwards, and used her night sensitive eyes to detect the things around her. "What is the purpose of this exercise? What is he planning?" Ally thought.

Wesker shot a bullet in her direction, hitting the wall causing some creature to fall out onto the floor. Its body was covered in what appeared to be roaches. Some of the creatures fell onto the floor and scuttled away, while others just crawled back onto it. Ally stopped running and looked back, 'Was that what I was running from?' she thought to herself.

She watched as Wesker skillfully shot at the creature, which once may have been a man, in vain. The roaches that had taken over his body had protected it from any sort of blow.

"Keep running!" she heard him bark his order.

So she ran, for what reason she didn't know…

She turned when she reached the other side of the room and discovered why. A large panther creature like the one before had begun to give chase after her. She panted wiping sweat from her forehead 'Now what?' she wondered.

Meanwhile Wesker was having problems of his own. He back flipped away panting heavily as the roach man attacked again, "How the hell could they control roaches…?" Wesker asked. He was personally astounded, p*ssed and fascinated all at once. But his fascination didn't keep the roach man from attacking.

Wesker felt something crawl onto his arm and he looked to see a roach. Batting it way he saw they were slowly crawling onto him. Letting out a growl he made a few dash attempts to knock them off, "Never thought I'd see the day zombie roaches existed…" Wesker smirked, seeing as he had shaken the roaches off now.

Putting himself in a karate position, he took a step back before coming forwards and slamming his hand into the monster knocking it back a few feet. Wesker pushed his sunglasses up onto his face more and looked back at it, "Well, I did receive a report from Ada about you so I came prepared…" he pulled out a small white hand grenade and bit off the pin before tossing it towards the creature as fast as he could. With a loud 'SQUISH!' sound, Wesker had managed to wedge the grenade into the roach mans' stomach. He gave a smirk and took a few steps back. As Wesker did so, the man began to swell, his body bloating like a balloon as the roaches followed the example and began to swell as well. The beast made one movement and exploded. Wesker made a face as some of the roaches entrails landed upon his shoe, "A slight miscalculation…" he frowned, before turning his attention to Ally.

Ally whip kicked the tiger creature back a good ten feet as she panted. She couldn't run for much longer, having run at maximum speed for over ten minutes. She tossed a flash grenade and covered her eyes as the animal staggered backwards and started to rub its head onto the floor. Ally took this opportunity to kick it back several feet again, and then pulled out her samurai edge. She took a deep breath, it was like when father had gone hunting for rabbits… just now she was shooting a once illegal to kill creature.

Ally steadied her hand and gulped down a breath, while the creature had regained its' composure and now charged Ally. She took a few shots and missed.

"The first kill is the hardest Ally dear…" her fathers' voice rang in her ears, "Don't be afraid, for you are a hunter and these maggots your prey,"

But Ally didn't feel that way. She felt her fingers grow cold as she took another shot too late. The tiger slashed open her side.

"Are you worthy to be my partner?" now Weskers' voice ran through the young girls head.

"I am worthy to be your partner… I am worthy… I'll prove it!" filled with a new sense of worth she aimed the gun carefully and shot the tiger in a second mid jump before rolling out of the way. She panted feeling her hands shake, she'd killed it… a direct shot to the head…

"Good job Ally, seems your worthy enough to be my partner after all…" she heard Wesker tease in an impressed voice as he approached the young girl.

"I told you I'd prove I was worthy…" she panted, the blood from the wound not clotting yet.

"Here…," he rose up the young girls shirt and sprayed some of the first aid spray onto the wound, "This is why I told you to bring it. Because of the virus around here, we'll recover from there attacks like a normal person. This virus is a deadly one to the T-Virus and the XY-virus under stand…?"

"Which is why you brought me here… so I would learn to kill or be killed, right?"

Wesker smiled, "Strength isn't your only skill. Good observation Ally,"

"Your welcome sir," she smiled, wanting to leap for joy.

Why she wanted to leap for joy was a small matter, but an easy one to understand. He gave a complement, he respected her more, but most importantly… he called her by her fist name.

"Come along Ally," Wesker stated briefly, wanting to continue the mission.

"Yes Albert," she smiled.

She heard him scoff, as he turned and raise an eyebrow.

"Is… it ok if I call you that?"

Wesker seemed to remain silent for a long time before giving a quick nod, "When we are alone you may, but in front of the other employees call me by my respective title. If you don't there will be consequences dear Ally,"

Ally gave another smile, "Alright Al," she chuckled.

Wesker gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Haven't been called that in awhile,"

"Really? Who did?"

"Now Ally… your asking too many questions. Stay quiet before the other mutations hear,"

Ally blushed as she looked towards the man again and followed suit. She felt closer to him now and always would be close. Even if it took till Wesker ruled the world or hell even if it took till Armageddon. Ally would always be by his side.

With a quick look back Wesker chuckled, "We've reached the basement level fives communication and computer room… now things get interesting…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Thump, thump, thump… I can feel this in my chest, as for what it is I can not tell… what is this feeling here which makes me yearn to be close to you? Even if that spells death…"

Chapter Five

Ally looked about the lit room, which most of it was clean. The exception was a small puddle of coagulated blood on one of the monitors' key boards. Wesker went over to the key board and began typing in some things before once more attaching the small magnetic box to the monitor. Putting her glasses back upon her face, she watched as a series of numbers and formulas came up, and each one bore its own meaning. Sitting down next to Wesker in a leather computer chair, she spun herself around a few times before making herself dizzy and falling onto the floor, earning a small chuckle from Wesker.

"I uh…. Meant to do that! Yeah! I meant to!" she smiled as she blushes and brushed herself off. She swore she saw the man shake his head.

"There we go, I finally have the data I need…" he chuckled as a small disk popped out of the metallic box that was magnetized. As he grabbed the disk and pocketed it, an alarm sounded, "Sh*t…" Wesker growled.

"SELF-DEFENSE SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, ALL PERSONEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY… SELF-DISTRUCT WILL ACTIVATE IN FIVE MINUTES…" an alarm voice sounding much like a woman's rang out across the facility.

"Let's move," Wesker stated bluntly, as they began to run out of the room.

They re-entered the clean room once more, and saw spots on the wall light up. The buzzing sound grew louder and a beam formed, "Lasers…" Wesker looked towards Ally.

"Alright," Ally nodded running to the opposite end of the room from Wesker. Both ran at a fast speed towards the lasers, the heat growing more intense as it came closer to their bodies.

"Now!" his voice ran out as they re-bounded themselves off the walls they were next to and jumped towards each other, latching their hands and feet onto each other before flying through the only opening in the lasers path.

Holding onto each other for the sake of living, they fell to the floor with a hardened 'OMPH!' and landed next to each other. Wesker shook his head and got up before reaching down to help Ally up. Ally took his hand and rose, panting from the difficult run.

"SELF-DISTRUCT IN FOUR MINUTES,"

Both bolted towards the exit, there feet hitting the floor at so fast a pace that there foot steps couldn't be heard. As Ally turned a corner, she felt something fall onto her body, and she crumpled to the ground, "Damn it!"

Wesker stopped and looked back for he couldn't let the only sample of the veronica XY virus get lost in an over-rated back water dump of a facility such as this one. As he turned to retrieve her, Ally whipped out her gun and shot the living-dead creature to the ground with a single blow to the head. Wesker smiled seeing her killer instincts were improving dramatically.

Ally popped up and chased after Wesker, her feet hitting the ground even quicker now. Staircases were no obstacle to climb with their speed, bolting up ten flights in less than a minute, 'Let's see Chris try that,' Ally thought to herself proudly, reaching the roof level of the complex.

"Come on now!" Wesker ushered Ally into the plane before starting the engine and preparing for take off. Ally felt the chopper lift off the ground and soar high into the air before going a safe distance away. Less than a minute later she heard the explosion of the island, and all its' personnel.

"So what did we manage to retrieve?" she asked.

"We got the data for the A-Virus, but failed to acquire a sample of it," Wesker seemed bitter at that fact.

"Actually Wezzy…," Ally smiled pulling a glop of flesh from her pocket, "It's some of the brain tissue from the tiger thing I killed earlier. It should be good for awhile, I would think,"

Wesker for the first time ever gave a truly magnificent smile as he looked at the young woman, "Well then…" he took the sample placing it into a container unit, "I guess I should keep you nearby more often…"

"Even if I am annoying and jeopardize a lot of things?"

Wesker gave a small chuckle, his expression returning to normal, "I suppose,"

Rain poured hard against the choppers' windshield, making it even harder to see through. A crackle of thunder and lightning boomed overhead lighting up the sky in a brilliant show of terrifying colors. Ally held onto the leather of the seat with her hands clutched tight. She didn't have a problem with storms, really she didn't, but it was a whole other story when you were up in a flipping chopper. Ally took in shallow breaths and started humming to herself to calm herself down.

"Nervous? Or scared?" Wesker asked, turning the chopper gently, to the left heading back towards the headquarters.

"Me nervous!? Hahaha! Good one, good joke Wesker like I'd be afraid of a little… ok yeah I am…"

Wesker looked back to where his eyes had been only moments before, making sure to keep control in the storm. The young girl couldn't read his thoughts, but could tell he was probably frustrated, I mean after all, whom wouldn't be? An agent he had hand picked to be his partner, to possibly be a friend or something…afraid of thunderstorms…

"I don't see how you put up with me," she chuckled, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms!" she tried to lighten the moment for a bit.

"… Everyone has their fears I suppose…" he commented.

"Do you have any fears," she raised an eyebrow nudging him in the ribs a bit.

"That is none of your concern dear Ally,"

Ally gave a sigh of defeat, and lay back in her seat before kicking her feet up onto the dash board to prop them up. But with a boom of thunder, she fell over quickly, unassuming her previous position hitting the floor with a 'THUMP'! She groaned, hearing another chuckle from Wesker.

A lighting bolt flashed again, but this time hit the chopper.

Wesker quickly switched on some emergency controls and tried to regain control of the chopper, failing quickly, "You might want to hold on to something dear Ally!" Wesker grunted as he was thrown against the pilots' side of the chopper, but remained in control.

"Hold onto… what!? Oomph!" Ally grunted as she hit the drivers' seat hard with her nose and blood began to seep from it.

Wesker seized the woman by the shirt collar and shoved her into the passengers' seat beside him, "Buckle up now!"

Ally obeyed, and soon realized why. In less than three minutes, the chopper crashed hard into the ground, a burning trail left in its wake. She groaned, every part of her body was sore, and she knew she was bleeding from her head a lot. Looking around at the damage, she unbuckled herself and fell to the ground surprisingly gently. She looked back towards the pilots' seat to see her partner was missing.

Her senses shot back into place, 'Where the hell is he!?' she thought silently to herself.

"Damn it!" a loud roar boomed from a few feet away, as Wesker trudged away from some bushes, his once perfectly clean leather ruined by the mud, "Damn chopper!"

Ally took a few steps forward debating weather she should go near or not for the fear of an early grave. But going against instinct she approached him, "Are you ok?"

Wesker gave an angered look, "I'm fine but my imported leather is ruined… cost me a lot,"

"Well you could always get another when you rule the world!" she laughed jokingly.

"Well, I suppose your right…"

Both team mates looked at the damage. The chopper would be lucky to be used as scrape metal let alone ever fly again. Ally picked up a first aid spray that had fallen from her pocket, shoving it back in, "Am I bleeding?"

Wesker nodded, "Your forehead dear,"

Ally touched it, feeling a sharp pain in its wake. She sighed, "So where are we?"

Wesker looked around at the surroundings, defiantly far from the facility they were once at a few hours ago in France. They'd somehow managed to land in the middle of a forested area, surrounded by a swamp-like area. Some bridges were set up so that people wouldn't fall into the water and be feasted upon by the crocodiles. Which unfortunately, neither of them was upon these bridges, "Were in the Congo," Wesker stated briefly looking around the waters around them.

"The Congo… Where is that?" Ally asked curiously, seeing her new surroundings. The water was almost chest deep to the young woman.

"Africa,"

"Why… weren't we headed to America?"

"We were, but the travel home was to be by boat dear Ally,"

"Oh, I see,"

Ally took in the sights around herself, a musky, murky swamp, which bore few bushes in its waters to hide god-only-knows what, and they were stranded in Africa… what more could happen. Ally's head snapped to Wesker, "The samples and data?"

Wesker patted his pocket, "The briefcase would have slowed us down so I stored it in a more… refined one.

Ally could see the tip of what appeared to be something similar to a small lockbox in his pocket. She nodded, before pulling off her glasses and drying them, "So now what do, we do?"

Wesker looked around, his temper still a bit flared from the crash. It almost jeopardized the retrieving of the sample, the data, the mission, and on top of it all he now had to figure out a way to get back to America… then again… it was only a three day walk. It may take awhile but if faced to wait for someone to save them or depend on his own instincts he chose the later of the two.

"We're going to walk to the docking point,"

"Walk? Well, doesn't that seem a bit dangerous?"

Wesker chuckled at the comment, "My dear, you think Africa is dangerous and yet… here you are with me, infiltrating top viral bases," his voice grew a bit dark, "You also p*ss me off to no end at times, and yet you find Africa dangerous?"

"True,"

"Now come along Ally,"

She followed close behind, "Would be a good place for a base though don't ya think? No one would ever suspect one in Africa," Ally chuckled at her own joke.

Wesker took it much more seriously, "Perhaps your right dear Ally,"

"I am?"

There wasn't much trouble for the two while Ally and Wesker had 'explored' the jungles of Africa. There were a few crocs to kill here and there, a few hyenas, but nothing that the duo couldn't handle. They now sat in the luxury of one of Wesker's boats, preparing for the arrival to home. Ally had freshened up, cleaning her body and such and also working on trying to obtain her powers. Her mother could do it right? So why couldn't she morph into a monster? Part of her was human at least on her fathers' side, so keeping her sanity wasn't too much of a concern.

God she missed them…. Her fathers' voice… and even if she only saw her mother for a few hours, she missed her mothers soothing words and cradling hugs. How she wished she could see them again…

She shook her sad memories away and focused herself more. It was much easier to train in a nightgown believe it or not, for it allowed more room for stretches. Though Ally refused to use it for combat, feeling embarrassed if anyone were to see her.

Ally focused again, putting her thoughts into one. She soon felt her skin burn, and blue fire began to flicker up her arm. She smiled, she was finally transforming! She saw the hair upon her head turn a dark blue as it began to circle around her chin. It took a lot of focus to do this…

Suddenly the ship rocked, and Ally lost her focus. Tumbling forward, her once hot skin turned cold, and her hair turned back to its' almost platinum color and the fire flickered away, "Damn!" she cursed, "I still need more practice…"

Meanwhile, Wesker looked through the window of his quarters. As he looked out the moon it reflected perfectly in his almost cat like eyes. A low grumble escaped his throat, "How do I get that virus!" he felt the anger in his stomach boil, "William was so close to discovering how to when he died," he thought back to his old friend, who always obsessed over the viruses.

Wesker paced back to his bed before sitting down and entangling his fingers, while his thoughts circled in his head ravenously, "If I can get the virus I can dispose of her. She won't be of any use anyway…" his thoughts wandered to there training sessions, and how hard he had trained her, "Then again… I will need someone to server as my partner when I begin a new rule order. She listens to me, obeys my orders, and I have hand trained her… it will be only a matter of time before the girl will be the perfect little soldier…" Wesker laughed silently to himself, feeling that oh-so-familiar euphoria of knowing he'd have power wash over him. Then, when the fateful day came he could finally rule the world as a god, and dispose of Chris Redfield….


	6. Chapter 6

Sand In An Hourglass

"I feel my breath quicken at your touch, will you touch me again?"

Chapter Six

Ally lay in her bed, as sweat beaded on her forehead. She had been up all night the previous night trying to transform and failing miserably. Now she was tired and felt weird, in a way she'd never felt before. She had gotten up several times since morning to run to the toilet and vomit while having no energy to confront Wesker about the pain.

"Ohh..." she groaned, "Go away...." she felt so weird, feeling convulsions course throughout her body.

Ally jumped up and stumbled to the bathroom, before repeating the process all over again. Wiping her mouth clean she washed it out and stumbled back to the bed before plopping down onto the cold sheets.

She took shallow breaths, and whimpered. She preferred to have Wesker shove his super human hand through her stomach rather than to feel the pain that coursed through her body at this given moment in time. She hoped they wouldn't be arriving at shore anytime soon, because the rest would do her some good.

'Knock. Knock. Knock'

"Damn it…," she whispered barely audible to even the most super human ears. She glanced over to the door.

"Ally, we'll be arriving soon. Now get dressed and we'll head out understand?" It was Wesker.

Ally opened her mouth to reply, but nothing escaped her lips. Now she couldn't even move…. What was wrong with her body?

"Ally?" Wesker sounded agitated, "Answer me…" he growled.

"Wez…." Her voice trailed off as she gave a weak cough.

The assault of demands stopped, as the door slid open. Shutting the door behind him Wesker entered the room and went over to the girls' bed, "How astounding…" he looked her over, "I didn't think you could contract any flu-like or cold-like symptoms…"

Ally groaned a reply as she watched Wesker pull something from his pocket, "Now this will only hurt for a second dear Ally,"

Ally winced, feeling something sharp pierce her arm. It was probably a needle or something… the more info he could gather on her, the better she supposed….

"Wezzy…?" the girls' voice still remained weak.

"What is it heart?" Wesker replied his voice calmer now than it was behind the door.

"Am I sick?"

"Yes," he chuckled at the question. Could she get sick before? "Have you ever felt symptoms like this?" he wanted to gather more information about this striking phenomenon.

"No… father always told me to stay away from areas that hadn't been 'cleansed' so that I wouldn't get sick…" a coughing fit made its' appearance soon after the comment.

"I see," Wesker had seen William sick before, and knew of its' debilitating affects. He himself, at the time he was human, had his fair share of sicknesses. He sighed and looked around the room, she was virtually useless until she recovered, and also she couldn't have anymore experiments for the virus in her body ran over her until she had recovered.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put the sample away into a special tube like container, before turning to Ally and removing his jacket, wrapping up Ally and carrying her, "Sigh…. I really wonder if your worth as much trouble as you are…"

"Thank you Wezzy," she snuggled into his chest, earning a tensed twitching reaction from him. Wesker hated close contact, and she would be no acceptation… right?

Wesker sat at the desk in his room, typing away at the information Ally and he had recovered on there mission to France. The A-Virus was a special degenerative virus that needed much reconstructing before it could be used as anything for B.O.W.s.

A cough was heard from behind him.

Wesker turned his ear towards the sound and heard a steady breathing, signaling his partner was still asleep. He shook his head, "What kind of super-inhuman creature gets sick…?" he couldn't process the thought. He himself hadn't been sick since 1998… being that it was now 2008… he hadn't been sick in over a decade.

"Wezzy…"

He looked back at the female, "Yes?"

"Can… can I hold your hand?"

The question struck Wesker as odd… hold his hand? Why would she want that? Probably for comfort he supposed. He looked back at his report and saw that it was almost completed anyway. Getting up he walked towards his bed where the female now lay, "Here you are dear Ally," he held a gloved hand to the woman.

Ally went into a small coughing fit, "Stupid virus,"

Wesker gave half a snorted laugh, "Are you including all viruses into this category?"

"No… just the one I got that made me sick…" she chuckled, taking the gloved hand.

"Ah I see," he nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Wezzy?"

"Yes, dear Ally?"

"…..thank you,"

He nodded his reply, "Your welcome,"

Ally awoke to the sight of sandy colors. Blinking several times, she felt her fever had broken and she no longer felt sick. The bright side to a virus she supposed, but as to what the sandy color was… it was hair?

She also realized she was in a room she had never been in before, a pure white carpet had adorned the floor, looking as soft as fluff. Tan curtains hung over a large window in the middle of the wall, small rays of sunlight flickering through as its' curtains swayed from side to side in tiny motions. The walls were a light tan as well being decorated with a fancy white boarder wall paper only in strips.

The bed she lay in however was a nice blood red completely. The pillows were velvet soft, while the sheets a nice silk. The comforter atop it all was silk on top and velvet underneath, which she guessed was for warmth.

Allys' breath caught in her throat at the next sight. Looking to where the sandy color had been, she saw Wesker lying on the bed in a somewhat cute position. "Can he even be described as cute?" Ally wondered silently. She also noticed his hand entangled in hers. A nice blush radiated across her face as she smiled looking down at him.

She noticed his hair was out of place practically everywhere, giving his hair a slightly messy appearance, his glasses were laid on a table, and his face was relaxed. He looked so peaceful… His shirt was slightly undone as well, and he was lacking his jacket, but Ally soon discovered she was wrapped in it. A deeper blush crossed her cheeks, "does he really care about me…?" she could only wonder…

She reached out and brushed back a piece of Weskers' hair, only to see his eyes snap open at that given time and grab her hand causing her to wince at the grip.

"Your awake…" he released his grip on her hand, "You surprised me as well, kudos," he sat up and slicked back, what he could, of his hair, a few pieces still lingering outwards. He looked really sexy in the position he held too, with one leg dangling off the bed, the other crossed in front of him, and his shirt open to the mid-chest, he was truly a work of art.

"Um, s…sure Wesker!" she gave an awkward chuckle.

"Today we must continue work on your virus understand? We need to discover how it is transferred…,"

"Right…" nodded Ally.

Testing continued as it normally did, with Ally now having a new bill of health. Her speed if anything had increased by at least ten MPH, while her strength had increased a little over fifty pounds. Combat, however, ended with the same results. She fought Wesker, put up a good fight, and fell flat on rear.

"I don't think I'll ever actually beat you," she shook her head, while a special abilities strap clung to her arm.

"Believe it or not…" he removed the strap to check the results, "Your abilities have improved quite a bit since you first arrived here…"

"Not that, I know I've improved, but I want to be as strong as you,"

He gave a short laugh, "That's a result I don't expect anytime soon…"

Ally gave a huff as she watched the old wounds close up and heal, all of what was left of the blood now clung to her clothing, or dripped carelessly onto the floor. She gave another look up at Wesker.

"Well, now that you're worked up, we should head over to the lab,"

"Yeah… I guess,"

The walk to the lab was a long one, being filled with nothing but an awkward silence, and a mountain of questions. Ally, for a long time, had wondered why Wesker so badly wanted the virus within her, but after several missions, and minor observations, she now knew why.

He wanted power.

It was as simple as the nose on her face, he wanted her power for himself and would probably only keep her around until he got it. She'd seen him betray several partners'… he would do the same to her if he got the chance wouldn't he?

But then again, there was always that small glimmer of hope within her being, which prayed he would keep her around… she prayed he would still deem her useful even after receiving the virus.

"So what type of tests are we running today?"

Wesker looked at the young woman, "Today… we shall investigate further into other means of viral extraction,"

Ally shuddered, she didn't like the sound of this, "L… like what?"

"Dear heart? Are you afraid? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"

Liar... or…. Was he actually telling the truth…?

"So what type of tests are we doing?"

"I need a few simple samples, yet again we will need a blood sample, and of course a urine sample, but also we will be retrieving an spinal fluid sample, which, I admit dear one, will hurt,"

Ally took a few steps away from Wesker, "Do I h…have to?" Ally was terrified, what if they hit a nerve? Could a super healing body repair the damage done by paralysis? She didn't want to cry so she just gulped it down.

"I'll be here dear Ally," Weskers' smooth talking voice was like poison, which lured someone into a false sense of security. He took her hand into his gloved one, "It's a simple procedure, just don't move and you'll be fine…"

Ally looked around at the other scientists in the room and blushed, "Do they have to be in here?"

Wesker chuckled at the comment, so did a few of the scientists, which hung around her, "Ahh, so that's why you're not compliant…" he shooed the others out of the room, "You're shy,"

Ally took in a shaky breath, if Wesker said this was going to hurt, it would probably be very painful… "So… what do I do?"

"First we have to take this off," he tugged off her shirt and tossed it to the ground before turning towards an examination table.

"N…now what?" this was probably the most awkward feeling in the world. Sitting there in a cold room, with what was probably a two sided mirror inside, and Wesker.

"Turn on your side and curl up, but don't move alright?" he warned her cautiously, he didn't want to paralyze his most prized subject.

"O…ok,"

Wesker then pulled from the cabinet, a sterile needle about three to four inches long, and approached the girl. He then poked at her back with his fingers, probing for the right place in her lower back. When finally finding it, he rubbed the area clean with alcohol and patted her back, "Now don't look back alright?"

Ally nodded.

Wesker inserted the needle into her lower back, collecting the needed sample. After he'd collected so much, he carefully removed the needle and stored the sample into a secure case.

Ally felt her back were the needle had once been, her eyes now watering. It had hurt, but not as bad as the time she had broken her leg. Getting up from the table she rushed Wesker and hugged him, "I don't have to do that again do I?" she shook from the anxiety.

Looking down at the woman, he could feel her erratic heartbeat, her quick breaths, and her shaking body.

Wesker knowing to keep his subject loyal, sighed before rapping his arms around her small frame for a hug shook his head, "No, if it's not transferred through spinal fluid we won't do this again,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Wesker smashed his fist into the nearest wall and growled, "How the hell can it be transferred!!!" he was furious.

"I… I don't know sir!!!" said one of the umbrella corp. scientists, whose red hair covered his eyes.

"We've tried everything!" Anyone with half a mind knew Wesker was having a bad 'moment' and only one person knew how to calm him down.

"Well Wesker, you haven't tried everything," the man chuckled.

The man who spoke was a tall, muscular man, with tan skin, a dark black tank top and combat boots and pants. He also wore a beret that was red and had a vicious scar cascaded down his face.

"Well Krauser, what have I not tried yet?" Wesker gave a warning growl.

"There's also Sexually transmitted viruses,"


	7. Chapter 7

Sand In An Hourglass

"If I panic I will lose myself in you, if I am too confident I will be overpowered by you, if I am cautious…can I love you? If I hold you will you let me?"

Chapter Seven

Wesker stopped and looked at Krauser curiously, "S.T.D.s…?" Wesker wondered a moment, pacing a few times before going up to Krauser and slapping a hand onto his shoulder, "Genius," he smiled before sitting back into his chair.

"So how do you plan to 'get her'?" Krauser laughed looking at Wesker curiously.

"First I must be completely sure with a sample of her…well, you get the idea… then if it is true, I will gain that virus with ease,"

"Oh and why's that?" Krauser joked again, "You seem to forget that since being infected with the T-virus, you've been out of 'action' ever since,"

"It may take me awhile to get back into my prime but I'll do it… I still know how to get a nun out of her robe,"

"Even if she is under aged?"

"You of all people should know no one gets between me and something I desire. Not even the principles of the law,"

-A couple years later-

Ally huffed, the nineteen year olds now stood atop a complex building and overlooked the place. Africa was a great idea for take over, but lately it seemed as if Ally hadn't been needed. This made her feel useless, unneeded and thrown away, but she knew he still needed her, for he still hadn't retrieved the virus from within her body.

Ally stretched and grabbed her samurai edge, equipping it to her belt which held about six grenades, three flash grenades, two incendiary grenades and one regular grenade. Her pants were still black leather, but her top was now a thick cloth like material that was red. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and hung to her butt because the weather had forced this transition.

"Ally, report to the main room," Weskers' voice rang out throughout the complex.

Ally smiled, Maybe he had a new job for them to do! Ally quickly darted down the roof stairs and into the complex and circled down some hallways before coming to the main door. She then entered the room, seeing the many computers hum with life, and the uroboros tanks through the glass window which hung in the south side of the room. She approached the man and smiled, "What was it you needed sir?"

"Well, Ally... we have a theory of how your virus is transferred... and its sounds likely, but we need a sample in order to completely be sure of this,"

"Ok," Ally smiled, "You've done several tests on me before, so why not?"

Wesker gave a deep chuckle causing Ally to shiver, "Alright then, I take it I have your permission for it?"

"W...what type of sample do you need from me Wesker?"

Wesker stood up from his chair and walked toward the young Ashford, the sweet smell of his aroma hung thick. 'Why does he smell so good? Is it a new type of cologne or something?' Ally could only wonder...

"Dear Ally... Ally my partner... the only theory we have left of getting your virus is through a special sample..."

Ally gulped, "Special sample?" she stopped and looked him directly in the eyes, "Y… you mean a-,"

Wesker smiled, "Yes, I need that sample,"

Ally shook her head ferociously before dropping to her knees and rolling between his legs, and out the door. Once she'd accomplished this she did a dash move out of the area and into the Uroboros tank area.

"A game of cat and mouse Ally… This shall be enjoyable!" he laughed, before chasing the girl.

Ally felt mixed emotions at this time. She was frightened because he was chasing her, exited to see what would happen if he caught her, embarrassed by what he wanted, and happy because he was retrieving this, 'sample' himself.

Ally jumped over an uroboros tank and slipped on some oil on the other side falling and landing on her side. Wesker seized the opportunity to catch the young woman and hold her down by the throat and thus could feel her pulse.

"Game over? Heh…," chuckled Ally.

"Are you truly that afraid of me?" he asked in a serious tone as he cocked his head a bit.

"N…no, I'm not," she smiled chuckling as she tried to squirm away.

"Then why do you wish to flee away from me?"

"Because I…" she blushed, turning a deep pink color, "I… um…"

"Yes dear one?" he whispered in her ear, causing a jolt of shivers to shudder down her spine.

"I… I can't tell you!" she shoved him away earning an enraged growl from Wesker.

"Damn it Ally!" Wesker slammed her into the nearest wall and held her at the hips, "You know as well as everyone else does, that I always get what I want. I want that sample!!!" he practically hissed at her.

"C…can I ask a request at least?" Ally whimpered for she wasn't used to being yelled at so severely.

Wesker, still in an angry mood growled, "What!?"

"C…can you at least do this when you're not angry?"

"It's your fault I'm this angry…" he snarled yet again.

"Can you at least let it be romantic…?" she blushed looking him in the eyes, with the utmost sincerity.

It was this moment in time that Wesker was hit with the realization that Ally liked him. Possibly even a stronger bond than that. He smiled to him self for he would be able to use that to his advantage, "Romantic…? So… you like me do you dear one?"

Ally nodded, and took a gulp of the cold air around her, "Yes, I do like you… a lot,"

Wesker nodded, "Then I will wait for a romantic setting to get a sample from you. In the mean time, you are not to let anyone know of our 'coupling'," Wesker said quietly enough for only the most sensitive of ears to hear.

Ally nodded and reached up to hold his face, only to feel him jerk away from it. Feeling awkward she looked away and looked back to see him still staring at her. Ally gave a warm smile before seeing him turn away.

"Remember, we may be a couple, but this changes nothing in our partnership you understand?" Wesker looked back to see her reaction.

Surprisingly he was met with a smile, "I understand completely sir!"

"Good, but now we must pay a visit to an old pal named Spencer, so grab what 'supplies' we need, and head to the chopper,"

"Alright," Ally nodded trying to stay professional, before running off to her room to grab her new 'toys'.

Security was high as the two arrived at the Spencer estate. Everything and anything from guard dogs, to security guards, to high tech cameras were everywhere, and were a horrible hassle… for a normal human anyway. As for the two super humans, it was just another damper in the plan that had to be worked around. The only problem they had encountered was where to hide the first guards' body once they had killed him. The death had been a quick one, a straight blow to the guards' chest, killing him instantly.

Ally followed close behind Wesker as they entered a large room shrouded in darkness. The wall paper was a deep grey, the floor a nice expensive oak. An oak table hung in the middle of the room, while an aged man sat in a wheel chair, his white hair shrouding bits of his face.

"Hello old friend…" Wesker smirked as he entered the room, "Ally guard the door,"

Ally nodded and stayed outside as the door shut behind him. Muffled sounds and the occasional yell, was heard, making Ally all the more curious. What was going on? She finally, out of curiosity, put her ear to the door.

"You were the only one of the Wesker children to survive and you are a whole new being! A new race even! You should feel honored!" Spencers' old voice ran out through the great hall the two were in.

Ally flinched at his words, 'Wesker had siblings?' she curiously put her ear back to the door a few moments later.

"I was to be a god!" Spencer yelled again.

A ramming sound was heard and a low growl was heard from Wesker, "The right to be god… that right… is now mine…"

Ally backed away from the door and sat on the ground. Wesker was made by Spencer? At least… that was how it seemed…

She took a moment to put herself in his position. He hadn't known he was made, he probably thought he was just orphaned or something. For the price of that maybe he thought he had been gifted with the ability of intelligence, and leadership. To find you were created to be like that… must've been a horrible thing to feel. Allys' heart sunk at the thought…

At least she had been conceived out of love, and not made as a trophy specimen. Ally shook her head and looked at the door as noises were heard on the other side of the door. Ally bust open the door only to be yelled at, "Report to the evacuation chopper now!"

Ally gulped and nodded, she saw a brunette woman with long hair, and the …man in green… mustering all of her will power she left the room and hopped into the chopper through the window before starting it up and waiting.

Ally gave a chuckle looking out the window, "So what do we do with her?" Ally pointed to the woman who now lay unconscious on the floor board of the chopper.

"We use her against Redfield," he smirked.

"Ahh, alright then," Ally agreed, he could know the suffering she had felt now. Maybe revenge wasn't always an option, but it sure sounded like a damn good one right now. She gave a cough and looked at Wesker more seriously, "So, you had siblings?"

A low growl left his throat as a warning, "Yes, I suppose I did,"

Ally dropped the conversation after that response. She still couldn't shake the guilty feeling away… she wanted to show Wesker she was happy he was there with her… but she didn't want to be tossed away after he was through with her…

'I hate how difficult this can be…' she thought, hiding her anger and frustration behind a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sand In An Hourglass

"I want to feel the warmth of your hugs, but I know I can't, I want your love, but I can't, I want to die, and you will kill me,"

Chapter Eight

Ally stood next to Wesker, her usual smile was turned into a scowl at a new arrival. It was a African looking woman wearing hardly anything at all. Wesker had recruited her for the uroboros project, "My name is Excella," she smiled, rolling her eyes over the man.

"Albert Wesker,"

"Ally Ashford,"

"Nice to meet you Albert, as for you... you come from a highly prestigious family... think you can keep that title going?"

Ally huffed, she really didn't like the woman at that moment in time, "Yes as a matter of fact I can and will,"

"So what is going on with the uroboros project?" the woman asked Wesker, ignoring the girl.

"Come," he commanded, waving Excella over to the office area.

Ally followed, "You dear heart, wait out here while I talk with our new partner," no more was said as the two entered the room and left the girl behind.

Ally felt her heart sink, she was already being replaced by some bimbo who put herself out to be a hooker or something... She kicked the nearest trashcan and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Ally found the small comforts of life were sometimes enough for anyone, especially when that involved chocolate and sky watching. She watched as the Africa clouds rolled by carelessly. Ally wondered what it would be like to have the same cares as that... to lull by everyone without so much as a single glance to there small lives...

Ally shook her head slowly, Wesker hadn't payed much attention to her since that... Excella woman, came into the picture. She stood up and went to check on the provisions and such.

As she approached the room where the items were held she heard the two talking to each other. Peeking into the room she saw Excella administer the vaccine Wesker needed to live, and began talking to him about some one to sit at the top in his new world order with him. Ally's face scrunched up in frustration and she left the two alone again.

* * *

Explosions were every were, people were screaming, fire ate everything it touched, and Ally was amongst it all taking on Chris and his new partner, whom she learned was named Sheva, another African girl.  
Ally rolled to the side and fired two rounds at Chris hoping to hurt him or better yet kill him. Sheva pushed him out of the way, and both managed to avoid getting shot. Ally growled and ran back towards them, clothes-lining them and knocking them to the ground with ease.

Chris shot up from the ground and fired a few rounds back at the young woman, who retaliated by dodging and firing her own rounds at them. How she wished she'd learned to use her powers... but this was a fact, if she used it now, she'd probably go insane from the power, thus she held back.

Ally went up towards Sheva who was getting up from the ground and lunged forward, ready to shove her fist through the older woman's chest. But as she lunged, a bullet from Chris caught her in the shoulder and threw her off balance. She missed Sheva, but just barely.

She felt herself becoming more agitated, "Bet you regret not killing me as a child, huh Redfield!?" Ally snarled.

"Every child is born innocent Ally, it's how you live your life that decides your fate!" Chris spat back.

Ally felt the 'oh so familiar' burn behind her eyes. Leaping towards the two again, she felt herself thrown to the side by the woman. Ally panted and stood up shakily. She felt a single tear fall from her face... no, it was the rain... thank god it was the rain... she couldn't cry anymore.

"The reason I am what I am, is because I promised to stick by his side till the very end!" Ally smirked.

"Then break that promise Ally! You can still come with us and be on the good side!" Chris responded.

"Who's to say, what we're doing isn't a great undertaking in history? Who's to say we are not the saviors of this small unforgiving world, and you two as the enemies of the new world? The bad guys so to speak?"

"Your just as insane as he is!"

"No dear Chris... not insane... she took in a shaky breath, Just in love," She then bolted forward and trusted a punch into Chris's torso flinging him back several feet, before doing the same to Sheva. With a smile and a wave she leaped over a nearby wall and disappeared from sight.

Once over the wall and away from Chris and Sheva, Ally took a resting spot near an oil tank holder. Sitting atop it's armored lid, she watched her wounds ex spell any foreign object in her wounds before healing up completely. She hissed as a small sting finally faded away from where she was shot.

"Another day, another almost getting my butt killed in action moment..." she chuckled to herself. Hopefully she could find another way to kill them. She learned the hard way running head first into battle with them wasn't the wisest of choices.

Ally popped her neck and stood up before heading to the facility where Wesker and Ecella were... she only hoped she wouldn't see anything she didn't want to see.

* * *

Ally smiled widely and happily standing next to Wesker, while her arms were folded over her chest with pride. She smiled and edged herself closer to Wesker as she watched the woman wither in front of her on the monitor. Ecella was dying, and Wesker had been the one to administer the injection of uroboros into her system to do it. Ally remembered one thing, she had asked Wesker why he had done it, and his reply had been, "Because I already have you,"

Now this may not sound like a lot, but to Ally this practically meant the world. Wesker didn't give comments like that at all, no matter whom the person was or said they were.

Ally watched the woman squirm again, "Does it hurt love? Aww, I'm sorry, but it'll all be over soon..."

"You have one final job to do for me Excella, rid me of this nuisance. Now I bid you all farewell,"

Ally smiled as she watched the woman turn into an unspeakable creature and followed Wesker to the safe hold of the complex they were currently in. Resting in the main area, Ally thought back to everything they'd done together, everything that had happened, and everything she had learned about him. She still felt sorry for the man, for the fact he was made. Ally felt her face flush red as she got up, seeing the man had already removed his sunglasses and lay them next to him for a few moments rest.

As Ally took in a deep breath she smiled, 'I'll let him know I care,' and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in shyly and kissing him on the lips.

Wesker took this as a once in a lifetime opportunity and returned the kiss quickly, he just might manage to get that virus yet! He gave a chuckle, "What's with the sudden amount of attention?"

"I... I want you to know I love you Albert,"

'Great... another love confession,' he thought.

"Which is why I want you to have my virus... I know I'll probably get thrown away after you get it, or be used like the others were, or even killed... but I don't care anymore..." a small smile crossed her face, "I want you to know at least one person in this world loves you for you, and I'll prove it,"

Capturing his lips in another kiss she smiled.

Wesker on the other hand was slightly shocked. No one had ever put it that way before. For this he would TRY to be gentle with her... he pulled away and smiled, before picking her up and taking her to his room.


	9. BoNuS ChApTeR

Sand In An Hourglass

Damn it! Ive had enough of these fun and games! I will show you how much I care here and now!

BoNuS ChApTeR (smut/ lemon)

Ally's whole body shook with fear and anticipation for what was about to happen. She felt her heart beat at a hundred miles and hour, and her face flushed as she looked up at the man she was about to give herself up to. She felt him lay her upon the soft covers of his bed in one of the rooms he slept in during the uroboros project.

He gave a sly smile as he looked over the young woman hungrily, his eyes trailing over her slowly. Ally took in a deep breath as he hovered over her and captured her mouth in his and rolled his tongue over her lips. Timidly she opened her mouth and let him ravish it. His mouth tasted of cinnamon and a slight taste of iron, probably from a mouth injury. He slid his hands over her stomach and toughed her face gently before reaching up under her shirt.

"Wait!" she blushed breathing heavily.

"I cant wait anymore!" Wesker growled impatiently.

"I ...I want to pamper you,"  
Wesker looked at the girl, once again, with a confused look. Whenever he had had sex with another woman, he had always been the one to pull off the moves, do the work and most importantly, be in control. But the idea of letting some one do the dirty work in this department made a sly smile cross over his face, "You sure you know what your doing?"

"N... no, but I can try," she blushed shyly.

"Want me to walk you through it? "Wesker felt his old instincts kick in again, clear back to when he was still in S.T.A.R.S. and f*cking just about every female in the team. Even Jill had been a victim a few times

"O...ok,"

Wesker gave another reassuring kiss, wanting this to be fun instead of strictly for the virus. If he had to get laid to get it then why not enjoy it while he had the opportunity? Hell, this may be the last time.  
"Ok dear, first you need to strip for me"

Ally blushed, "What!?" she felt her face heat up.

"Strip for me, and make it look sexy, then again being cute is more your strong point isnt it?" he teased.

"Um well ok then, "she slowly slid off the red cloth shirt she wore before shaking from the chill that crossed her arms. She felt so exposed, and vulnerable in front of him, which had never happened before.  
She heard him chuckle again and she whimpered a bit, her blush creeping over her face even more, "You told me to do it!!!" she crossed her arms to stay warm.

"And you look so adorable while doing so my heart,"

Ally let out a shaky breath as she took off the belt of grenades that hung at her waist and carelessly tossed them to the ground. That seemed to alarm Wesker a bit explosives could be quite dangerous.

Ally smiled, "Are you afraid of explosives?"

"No, just wondering why you would toss them, like that,"

"Well, we are super human you know," she chuckled, "Why worry about injury?"

"Are you hinting towards something love?"

A large blush crossed her face this time, "What? I um I mean no!"

Wesker chuckled, "Dont stop love,"

Ally remembered what she HAD been doing and nodded slowly, "Okay,"

Pulling at her pants she fumbled before letting them fall as well. By now she was completely embarrassed, standing in a pair of combat boots and undergarments. She then discarded the boots and sat on the bed.

"Thats not everything love..."

"You mean?"

He nodded.

"B...but I... I cant I um"

"Want me to do it for you?"

Ally felt herself go weak in the knees, though luckily she was already sitting. She nodded slowly, and watched as Wesker slipped his hands behind her small frame, and undid her bra. Ally gasped feeling the cold air nip at her skin. Wesker let out a hungry growl, as he tossed her onto the bed and ravished her mouth with another kiss. He gave a chuckle and then slid his mouth over her left nipple, suckling it happily and earning a gasp and whimper from Ally. He nipped slightly and earned a shiver from the girl. He then proceeded to toss away her blue underwear, and toss them to the side, taking in the full view of the woman before him. He gave a chuckle, kissing her stomach and back up to her lips.

"W...Wesker?" the young woman stuttered.

"Yes love?" he was tired of waiting, he could feel himself getting harder with every passing moment.

"Can I strip you?"

His smirk turned into a smile as he got up and stood, "Being a little sensual are we?"

Ally smiled and went over to him, kissing him briefly before pulling off his shirt with care. This was defiantly a touch Wesker wasn't accustomed too. He felt her hands caress over his skin, and his muscles twitched with the gentle touch.

He groaned, "Quit stalling love..."

Ally chuckled and nipped at his skin as she trailed down to his pants and unbuttoned them with her teeth. She then blushed realizing how kinky it must have looked.  
"Nice one love," he growled.

Ally shook at his words and slid his pants off learning a shocking surprise. Wesker didnt wear briefs, or boxers, he didnt wear anything underneath his leather pants.

"Ooh!" she stammered, seeing his length before her, hard and throbbing, precum already dripping from the tip.

"All for you love..." he chuckled.

What she did next shocked the older man. Shoving him onto the bed and tore his pants and shoes off the rest of the way before ravishing him with a kiss. She kissed his neck, leaving a trail of love bites in its wake. She kissed his stomach and all the way down to his cock, before coming back up and kissing up his arms as well. She kissed him over and over again, with gentle tears running down her face and a smile with them, "I love you Albert, I do, I do, I do so I promise Ill show you how much I love you tonight,"

Wesker for a moment, held his breath, as if pondering on what to do. It was the first time, in a long time, that hed gotten laid, but it was also the first time in a long time, someone had told them they loved him. Actually, it was one of the only times if he recalled it right...

Ally not wanting to ruin the moment, or make Wesker think she didnt want him, slid down and took him whole into her mouth. Wesker gasped and thrusted upward, throwing him out of his trance-like state. She gagged and pulled off a bit, before taking him in smaller amounts. Soon she had his inhuman size a good way down her throat and was sucking hard.

Wesker gripped the sheets before grabbing the young females hair and going with the motion of her head bobbing up and down.

"Ally," look at me he growled.

She let up a bit and looked at him while still licking the tip. Wesker lost it then and there.

Grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed, he lowered his head between her legs and forced them open, and lapping up the fluid which came from between her legs. Ally gasped and convulsed under his touch, and skillful tongue. Putting her hand on the back of his head she whimpered, "Albert please I I need you but... ahh!"

Wesker came up and met her for a kiss, "But what love? What do you need?"

"Wesker do you love me?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stopped, and took a few breaths, Why the hell would she ask something like that!? he thought to himself. Looking down he saw the look on her face was serious, but caring and understanding, "I dont know,"

Ally smiled, "Thats ok, even if you never do just let me love you tonight,"

Wesker didnt reply but simply gave her another kiss, "It'll hurt love,"

"I know,"

"Ready? Ill wait till you adjust,"

"You're too kind,"

"Yeah, dont expect it often, next time Ill get what I want weather you do or not,"

Ally smiled to herself, realizing they'd do this again. This meant he still wanted her around after this Alright,

Wesker shifted himself between her legs and keeping himself in control as much as he could, thrusted into her in a single move. Ally winced and clung to him desperately, it actually hurt more than she expected but shed had worse than this. Taking a deep breath she kissed her lovers lips, "Super healing, remember?"  
Wesker had completely forgotten about that in the heat of the moment. Smiling his eyes flashed red, before kissing her and thrusting into her hard, earning a gasp from her.

"You like that?"

"Ahh..."

He smiled rubbing quickly over that one sweet feeling spot, again and again, causing her to groan and thrust with him. He chuckled, lowering one of his hands below to massage her clit.  
Ally gave a low moan before thrusting upward with his fingers, "You can be kinky cant you?" he chuckled, before gasping. Hed never taken a virgin before, and damn did he regret it now. She was so tight fitting, and when she would tighten, he felt like he could just spill then and there.  
He groaned pumping himself harder and harder into her tight opening.

"Faster..." moaned Ally.

"Say it louder,"

"Faster,"

"Louder!"

"Damn it Wesker! Fu*k me harder! Faster! Please!"

He shivered hearing those words and did as she asked. He soon sat up, and sat her onto his lap, and began thrusting into her commander style. Earning many gasps and squeaks from the now more elevated position.

"Heh, I used to be in S.T.A.R.S. you know this so..." he pulled out something he hadn't used in years a pair of steel handcuffs.

"Wh... Wha... ahh! What are you go gonna do with those?"

Wesker smiled, picking her up while still in her and cuffing her wrists together, and hanging the cuffs over a coat hanger on the door of the room. He then put her legs up as high as he could and pounded into her harder.

"Ahh! Albert! Albert! I Im gonna!"

"Come on then do it! Come for me baby!"

"Ahh! Are you clo... close t... too?"

"You know it!"

Ally nodded, and with a few more thrusts, she let out a gasp and shook. Wesker shook as well before spilling himself completely inside of her. Resting his head on her chest, they both gasped a few seconds, before Wesker took her down and undid the handcuffs. He then pulled out and laid her on his bed panting heavily.

Ally curled up next to Wesker and laid her head on his chest, before looking up and softly kissing his lips. As there breathing quieted, Wesker stroked her hair, more for his own memories of when he did it back when he was still human. He chuckled and looked down at the now sleeping Ally, "What ever am I going to do with you now? Wiping some sweat from his forehead, he came up with an answer, Ill either kill you soon, which is most likely, or die I cant have a love in my new world order. For if I have a weakness, then my place as god will be taken whatever shall I do with you love?"


	10. Chapter 9

Sands In An Hourglass

"The deed is done, now we wait… for the inevitable thing called fate…"

Chapter nine

Ally awoke in the morning and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Despite super healing, her body still felt the ache from the previous night. But somehow it was a good ache, probably just the memories from THAT night… she looked over to her side and saw her lover sleeping next to her, his normally perfect hair was in disarray, locks falling into his face. She chuckled, it was a funny sight.

Putting a hand over his cheek, she smiled, only to feel a strong grip on her wrists and eyes darting in her direction. Wesker had awoken and was still in his, 'defense mode' I guess you could say.

"Oh… it's just you love…" he yawned a bit sitting upright and releasing her hand.

She smiled, "Love~?" normally you call me by my name or heart…"

She heard a scoff and nothing else was said from him.

Ally dodged a blow rolling away from Sheva's kicks and gun fire. She wasn't going to loose to her! Ally sped up and punched Sheva in the face, and a loud cracking noise was heard as the female flew backwards into one of the pipes which held up a platform. Ally smirked it would take awhile for her to recover.

Wesker meanwhile, was dealing with Chris. The blonde and brunette weren't going easy on each other. Chris fired several rounds at Wesker only for them to be either deflected by his gun, or dodged completely. Wesker ran up preparing to ram his hand through Chris's heart, but was shot in the arm. He lunged and missed.

Chris took the opportunity to quickly reload, running as he did so and hiding away into the darkness.

"Where are you Chris?" Wesker taunted, his vision being horrible in the dark.

Chris smiled, "Seems even you loose things in your old age huh Wesker? Memory and sights the first to go!" he insulted.

A low death growl was Wesker's reply.

Ally had begun to take on Sheva again, the African woman standing her ground a lot better this time around. Ally fought hard against her but didn't see one thing coming and that was that Sheva had a shotgun on her back. Ally lunged into the air to smash her foot into the woman's face, but received a chest and stomach full of shotgun shells. She groaned as the shells began to dispel themselves from the wound, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell! She'd get that woman if it was the last ting she did!

Ally looked over as her vision blurred a bit to see what was going on. Staggering to her feet, she tried to make the wounds heal faster.

"Sheva! I got him give him the serum!"

Ally flinched, "The serum…!?" she thought, "An overdose will kill him!"

She ran over to where the incident was, but was too late, Sheva had slammed the serum into his chest and injected the whole vial. Ally screamed, running over, and slamming her fist into Sheva's face before kicking Chris out of the way.

Wesker staggered back gripping at his chest, letting a loud growl leave his throat as he screamed in pain.

Ally felt her eyes water up. Was Wesker going to die? She feared that the most… Wesker looked at the two partners and nodded towards Ally, "Come, we'll continue the plan as scheduled!"

"Yes!" she followed close behind and darted into the plane as Wesker collapsed temporarily next to a wall.

His vision blurred as he looked about the room, focusing and un-focusing. Soon however, he felt a small warm hand on his face. One he was familiar with. Looking up, and too weak to shove it away he looked up to see Ally.

"Are you ok Albert?"

"I'm fine," He made a bit of a snarl.

Ally knew he was in pain and didn't mind being yelled at. As they sat inside the plane, Ally held her breath waiting for the seemingly unstoppable duo.

----meanwhile-----

A young woman appearing about the age of nineteen stood at a machine punching in numbers and moving dials around vigorously. Her short just below the shoulder length sandy blonde hair, swung slightly in front of her face as she pushed up her black glasses. Her brown and blue eyes scanned once more over the research she had prepared and smiled, "After so many years of research… I'll show them… I'll show them all!!!!" She chuckled, looking into the tubes before her.

A man with blonde hair floated in the left, a woman with even longer blonde hair floated in the right, she snickered, "Soon, you'll see… you'll see why I should have deserved you. All these years of cell regeneration, all these years of searching for eternal life, I may not have found the latter, but I may as well be a damned immortal!" She gave a quick chuckle as she began to drain the tubes, awakening the figures inside.

* * *

The battle seemed to rage on, Ally was having trouble trying to help her partner, as the uroboros tentacles now sprouted from various areas of his body. She hadn't tried to stop him when he had injected himself with the virus, for she knew his dream. Keeping along side, she got as close as she could without becoming harmed.

She saw him raise one big tentacle in the air. Running over she ducked next to wesker, as he drove the tentacle down to the ground and caused a roaring tornado to surround them. The wind was sharp on her ears, but she could handle it. Once the tornado had stopped she ran forth and slung her hand back, pistol in hand and went to ram it forward only to be knocked backwards by a foreign force. Ally winced as she felt a sting in her arm, an odd cold burn.

"Ally! Are you alright!?" Wesker called over, surprising Ally that he would care.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just a…it's a burn?" Confused she looked over the injury, indeed it was a burn. But it was a cold burn, mush like liquid nitrogen of a sort…. She stood up and looked in the direction of the attack, leaving Wesker to fight off Chris and Sheva on his own for a moment.

"Hello dear Ally…" chuckled a voice of pure venom.

Ally looked in the direction of the voice, but worried about Wesker turned to go assist, only to be smacked in the back with another cold burn.

"Arrgh!" She cried out, rolling back over and steadying herself, "Who the hell are you!?"

A figure moved out from the shadows, she bore short sandy hair, and some sort of see through glasses, with one blue and one brown eye staring at ally, "Why… don't you remember me Ally? I am your sister… well of a sort, my name is Appolla…"

Ally shook with frustration hearing Wesker fight alone, she wanted desperately to help her lover, "I've never even heard of an Appolla!"

"A shame… well… it is to be expected… I was taken away, far away from mother and father, whom soon forgot about their precious daughter!" she snarled, "No matter, I know mom and dad love me more…"

She snapped her fingers and as quick as she had, an impossible sight caught Ally's eyes, her hands shook as she saw what she thought she would never witness again.


	11. Chapter 10 good ending

Chapter Ten (Good Ending)

"We made it? Did we make it? I think we did…. Now… I command you to kiss me,"

Sands in an hourglass

Ally stood before the woman who know held a sample of what appeared to be the virus Wesker and she had picked up in France, "How the hell did you get your hands on that!?"

"Amazing what a few spies can do huh?"

Ally gave another growl shooting in her direction.

Appolla ducked out of the way and took a syringe injecting it into her arm. As she did, she began to mutate into an unspeakable creature. She seemed to be in excessive pain when the transformation happened, but merely laughed. Ally shook her head in disgust, even Wesker hadn't stooped so low as to inject himself with an under tested virus.

"Now you'll see true power! I've made this virus myself! There is no flaw to its beauty! It was made especially for me!"

"Besides the whole rotting alive thing I guess your right…" Ally scoffed.

"What do you know!?" Appolla growled as she lurched forwards.

Wesker was having trouble handling Chris and Sheva on his own. Both had, on numerous occasions, stabbed him, shot him, and almost gotten to his weak spot. His reason for all of the distraction was because of Ally… the damned woman, making him worry. He hadn't seen a trace of her since she had last called to him to tell him she was ok.

He growled and made another whip lash tornado formation, only to discover that Chris and Sheva were, quicker on there feet than originally intended… Chris shot a bullet at Wesker who was currently too heavy to move like he used to, no matter though… he could bear with it and heal it up instantly.

He heard a yell and looked back avoiding a slash from Chris's knife as he looked back, "Ally… don't die on me…"

Ally bounced off the wall with a thud, her head spinning from the impact, "God my head…" she moaned standing up shakily, Wesker wasn't kidding when he said the virus was strong but unstable.

Appolla lurched forward with the new attachment she had gained. Ally groaned as she rolled away, "Man what's with people and mutating into something that has a huge arm!" Ally soon after drew her samurai edge. She needed to finish this battle and head over to Wesker.

Appolla then thrusted herself forward, impaling Ally in the left side. She coughed a blood splattered onto the rocky ground. After pulling herself off, she held onto her side. This battle had to stop.

She saw Chris punch a rock over by him self and smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

Running away from Appolla she heard the bitter female call out, "You can't run forever Ally!"

Ally smirked, feeling the blood dribble through her fingers as she regenerated. Running over to a weak ledge she stomped once and ran across, causing a crack to form in it's wake.

Appolla followed and the bridge gave way causing her to meet a fiery grave.

Ally looked over to see Wesker had been submerged in lava, she smiled, apparently he had gotten the XY virus… That was a relief…

She then saw a glimmer in the chopper. Looking towards it she saw a pair of rocket launchers, "Sh*t!" she growled.

Running towards Wesker, she felt a strong arm grab her leg from beneath the lava, "You won't get… away!"

"Damn! Don't you know how to die?!"

"I should say the same…"

Ally felt Wesker's clock ticking, she couldn't lose him… it was at this time she sparked an idea. Shooting her sister in the face, causing her to let go she ran towards Wesker.

"Ally?" he questioned, trying to knock down the chopper.

"I got an idea!" She smiled her trademark grin as she flipped over him. It was at that moment the rocket missiles fired.

As if in slow motion, Ally grabbed a missile in her hands and one in her feet, deflecting both towards Appolla. Appolla opened her mouth to scream, but it was drowned out by the sound of lava sloshing and an explosion to be heard.

During the blast however, Wesker had let go of the plane unintentionally, the last words heard from the team as they flew away were, "Damn those were our last rockets,"

Ally sighed, wiping some sweat from her eyebrow as Wesker un-mutated from his uroboros stage and back into a more human looking one.

"Glad your ok," smiled Ally as she kissed his cheek a bit roughly, feeling the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

He simply nodded.

"You ever gonna act at least a little more open around me…? I mean after all, I've been through just about everything with you, from missions to experiments, near death situations-,"

"I love you," he said in a quiet yet, plain tone, just how he had said many of his average sentences.

"Y…you do?" Ally gave a large smile, seeing a very awkward looking Wesker beside her.

"Don't count on hearing it to often…" he growled. Ally guessed that was his way of saying he was embarrassed.

"Alright then I won't…" she smiled, "So now what? Still gonna track down Chris and take over the world?"

"Did you really have to ask…?"

A year later….

A loud laugh left Ally's mouth as she looked at Wesker the sight amusing her very much.

"It is not funny Ally…" he growled dangerously, though by this point would not hurt the female… well not too bad anyway…

"But it's so adorable to see you with the both of them…" she chuckled.

Wesker was currently holding a set of twins, both were four months old, and, due to there unstable DNA from the parents, were developing well, and very intelligent. The boy, currently smiling, was grabbing Wesker's glasses and yanking them off, while the girl was yanking on his hair a small frown on her face.

"Amalia! Zell! stop this instant!"

Ally chuckled again.

"Just wait till the both of you are old enough to be grounded…"

"Wesker there're just children… babies even,"

"Hellions more like,"

"I think Amalia acts just like you,"

Wesker scoffed.

"Think, if Redfield has children they can continue the family, kill the Redfield tradition,"

Wesker smiled one of his very rare honest smiles; it was a scary sight to see, and still made Zell cry when he did it, but still a smile none the less.

As Ally cuddled into Wesker, she smiled cradling one of the infants in her arms. Though Wesker had never said he loved her since the day in the volcano, she knew he did now, and she knew a dark, and exciting future was ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 10 bad ending

Chapter Ten (Bad ending)

"This feeling… of the darkness around me… it's cold… I can't feel warm anymore…. i…"

Sands in an Hourglass

Ally saw her sister standing next to a few re-animated figures, probably from T-virus strains. Ally gulped and felt sweat pour down her neck, she'd never seen so many before.

"Wh… How'd you do this!? Why'd you do this!?"

"So I could destroy you! I won't let you or Wesker kill Chris! I won't let you destroy the world I have come to know and love! I won't let you be the star anymore, mother and father favored you, but I hate you more than anything in this world…"

Ally felt a sharp pain latch onto her shoulder and explode, causing that cold feeling to posses her again. She shivered and stood up, her body now much slower than normal from the flaming cold exposure. She pulled out her samurai edge and shot a few rounds only to have two creatures jump and block the shots. Bullets weren't affective obviously…

"Die! Die, and join our pathetic parents in hell!" Appolla chuckled.

Ally rolled away from another cold blast, only to be knocked down by a Cerberus and a chunk of her shoulder torn out. She bit back her pain, and shot the dog in the head rolling it off her body.

Ally decided to run back, she could dispose of most of them in the fire of the lava.

Running back the group of mutated monsters chased her, following close behind was Appolla. Ally shot the rocky bridge that she crossed causing it to crack and give way killing several of the beasts.

Ally could feel her heart beat heavily in her chest, as she looked over to see chris and sheva drive a deadly blow into wesker's chest. She had to hurry or he'd be done for…

Turning around ally fired several rounds at the beasts again, and yet again feeling the cold bite of the nitrogen hit her again. She screamed, it hurt so bad she could die… would she die? There was no answer to her own question. Turning around to face her siter she ran full speed and kicked her sister in the nose, blooding it, but not killing her. Ally sighed as she felt fire run through her veins, she would die if she didn't… use THAT power.

She gulped, letting the transformation take over, and becoming a monster much like her mother had once been. It was at this moment Ally lost herself, no thoughts ran through her mind except kill. She felt pain but ignored it, she could barely remember the battle as she finally sustained another blow from the gun. Falling onto a deserted rock in the middle of the volcano she groaned transforming back to normal. She opened her eyes to discover she was bleeding heavily and naked. But she didn't care, the world was so cold, and fading. Seeing wesker, she reached for his hand, only for it all to be ended in a single blast.


	13. Chapter 1 WTF ending

Chapter Ten (WTF ending)

"How can this be!? I lost you! You were gone! But… now I have you, but…" *pauses for a chuckle* "I'm a big girl now, and you know it as well!"

Sands in an Hourglass

Ally blinked several times, making sure what she saw wasn't an illusion. But surely enough, there stood both of her parents, in the flesh, but… they had a different air about them…, "mother? Father?" Ally stuttered between breaths.

Neither replied.

"Yes Ally your parents, and my parents…"

Ally felt a jolt to her chest, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?"

"I did nothing… but bring them back to life…."

"They deserve to rest after the hell they we're put through! Now they'll be nothing more that shells of there former-," she was cut off by a sharp pain to the shoulder and a loud boom. A sniper bullet shot by her own father. She gasped holding the wound in her arm, "Father how could you! You raised me from an infan-," she dodged the next bullet, one that would have blown her face off if she hadn't moved.

"Kill her," Ally's sister bellowed out as she laughed, her insanity ringing out through the volcano.

Ally felt a sharp sting over her body, the fire again! She rolled over and doused the flames covering her body before leaping into the air and landing a punch toward her mother. A weak punch though, that was easily blocked by Alexia, tossing the young woman aside like trash. Ally hit the rocky surface with a hard "Umph!"

"Could you hurry up and die? We have more important things to attend to," Alexia laughed.

"Listen to your mother Ally!" Alfred voice followed.

Ally could feel tears burning behind her eyes, and her glasses were smashed on one side. She took in a gulp of air and fired a single kick at Alfred, whom some how managed to back flip away. If she was going to end there suffering she had to treat this like a real battle, she had to lay all her fears aside.

She drew her samurai edge and fired three rounds towards Alexia, whom melted the small balls of steel easily. All cursed, "Sh*t!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Alexia chased after Ally, turning into the familiar monster she had once been, the beautiful monster…

Ally cursed and ran up the side of one of the rocky walls and fired a kick down at Appolla, hitting her in the chin. Stumbling backwards she growled, "Kill her already!"

Ally felt sweat trickling down her back as she ran past a scene where Chris and Sheva were attempting to slice open Wesker's weak point; she panicked, shooting at Sheva and hitting her arm, releasing Wesker from Chris's grip to check on Sheva. She was then knocked from the cliff side by Alexia once more, the oh-so familiar burn of ice surrounding her body.

Her memories flowed back to her, 'Don't be afraid Ally! Just aim and shoot!' (Alfred)

'I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother…'(Alexia)

'I don't know if I love you yet,'(Albert)

'Sorry… you know how I get…'(Alfred)

'I love you darling,' (Alexia)

'Are you alright!?' (Albert)

She opened her eyes at that moment and aimed her gun as she fell, "You are no longer my mother…" shooting the bullet it pierced right through Alexia's forehead and dropping her into the lava below. Ally panted and ran back towards Alfred, who she soon whip kicked into Appolla and knocked them both over the edge. Alfred met the same fate, but Appolla hung over the edge screaming for help. Ally approached the edge and looked over, her expression now as neutral as Wesker's, "I now see why Wesker let's no one see his true intentions, his true emotions, his true nature…" she looked over at Wesker who was having trouble with Chris and Sheva again, "It shows weakness… but… I don't mind having this weakness… If I were him I would kill you now," she aimed her gun at Appolla and shot, a simple clinking sound being made, a symbol that she ran out of ammo.

"But then again, I'm not him now am I?" she smirked, "If you make it up the side you can live, but I have a partner to save,"

Ally ran towards the scene of the fight only to have a tentacle drag her down into the lava, she screamed as she hit the surface of the lava and waited for death…

But death never came.

Opening her eyes and receiving a slight burn to them, much like a light too bright, she discovered she could touch the lava easily. She also saw her mother standing in a final form above her as she jumped up out of the lava and slammed her mother's face into the rocky side of the volcano, a sicking splat being made as the dragonfly like form of her died, "Rest in piece mother…."

Ally ran over to assist Wesker to find their enemies shooting rockets at him. She ran as fast as she could, diving towards Wesker and pulling him away from the blast.

Ally smiled as she held Wesker in her lap, he was unconscious, but still alive and breathing. Appolla had managed to get away, and Chris and Sheva expected him dead. Patting her lover and partners hair a smirk only familiar to Wesker crossed her face, she would no longer be as kind or gentle to anyone but him, she would no longer show mercy to her foes, she couldn't wait to put Chris in his grave but more than anything, she couldn't wait to show Wesker some 'new ideas'.


End file.
